Transitions
by Octavia Brown
Summary: Life is full of lessons, and rarely are they pain-free. Mature content: violence, cursing, sexiness and painful mistakes.
1. That Hot Day

_Just when I found out the solutions to the mistakes I had made as a child I found many new mistakes to make._

The lobby of the small resort in was blessedly cool and shadowy. A fountain in the corner among some potted vegetation fed a small babbling brook around which gathered three children laughing and pointing at frightened koi. Sasuke frowned. It was a relief to get out of the relentless heat but there was a line for the reception counter. The town's little summer festival was proving to be an unexpected hitch in his plans.

The parties at the reception desk were having elaborate conversations with the available staff, the gist of their conversations seeming to revolve around dwindling accommodations. His hopes for a private suite with an in-room hot tub and a matching suite for his teammate were dwindling as well.

Sasuke mercilessly killed the wish to kick off his shoes and splash his feet in the brook.

Finally one of the receptionists beckoned him. He stepped up to the counter. She smiled blandly at him, too overloaded with masses of humanity who had visited her today to really see the man before her. _It's just as well,_ thought Sasuke, _with half the sand of Wind Country still stuck to my skin and clothes I'm not much to look at._

"I would like two suites-"

"I'm sorry, sir," demurred the receptionist in a sickly sweet voice, "but all of our suites and larger accommodations are taken."

"All of them?" gaped Sasuke. He was growing to hate this town. "Very well, two singles. But we'll want a meal service."

The receptionist smiled. Her eyes momentarily flickered to the sword that stuck out behind one shoulder and the arm guards that peeked out from under loose sleeves but her perma-smile never faltered. "Of course, sir." She was a boon to her profession.

The receptionist slid a book over from another man behind the counter. She flipped through it and her perfect smile sagged. "Well, sir, it looks like the rooms we have are rather small, and unfortunately, not close to each other."

"Doesn't matter, we just need a room each for the night."

"Oh, good then-"

A boy in his early teens wearing what looked like a version of the matching outfits the receptionists wore walked up to the woman and, with a preemptory bow to Sasuke, slipped a note to the receptionist. She scanned it quickly and gave a decided frown. She nodded to the boy to dismiss him.

Sasuke matched her frown. It was clearly not good news. Even before the receptionist spoke again he reviewed his options: the dingy inn across town that both he and his teammate had decided to pass on or camping out, yet again, in the unforgiving heat.

He almost didn't hear her extensive apologies and notice of one room still available, with yet more apologies because it was a room that would need some attention before being ready for guests. A grungy hand ran through grungy hair. "Yeah, sure, whatever. There's two of us and we'll want to bathe and eat."

Flawless, barely-sincere smile back in place, the receptionist happily took his name (an alias - Sasuke preferred to rest rather than give some other upstart the pleasure of getting beaten by the last Uchiha) and half-payment for the room. She turned to a cabinet behind the counter and pulled out a lone pair of keys. Then she tapped each of her fellows behind the counter on the shoulder and uttered a few quiet words. Their plastic smiles suddenly matched hers, even as their eyes grew apologetic.

The receptionist returned to Sasuke. Over her explanation to please give housekeeping an hour to put the room in tip-top shape and that dinner would arrive at 630pm and the location of the hot spring baths and check out was at 10am the next morning, Sasuke could hear the conversations of disappointed would-be patrons rise with irritation at being shut out of the resort on the eve of the town's summer festival.

Sasuke shrugged, shouldered his pack once more and found a bench near to the fountain. He refused to even admit the urge to sink into what looked like cool, fresh water. But he allowed himself to idly watch the water splash down the fake rocks.

The mission to deliver a businesswoman and her cargo had ended successfully the day before when they crossed into Suna. _Any other country_, reflected Sasuke, _and we would have had to hide the fact that we are ninja, or risk an international incident for incursion._ How times had changed. Indeed, while the countries enjoyed considerable cooperation, the increase in trade had brought an increase in brigands along the major highways. And thus this trip had not been without incident. In fact, the client had been so pleased at the swift and remarkable display of shinobi prowess in the defense of her goods and life, she passed them a bonus when their contract was concluded.

A relatively simple and decidedly rewarding mission, all things considered. Not that Sasuke cared. He just wanted to get home. He scowled. Not counting tonight there was still another two days before he could hope to reach the gates of Konoha. Furthermore, there was no chance of indoor accommodations the next night. The town nearest to their estimated stopping point would necessitate yet another day of travel. Neither he nor his teammate wanted that.

They both wanted to be in their respective homes, and, he was certain, both wished to be away from each other. His heart gave an involuntary jump and sped up for a moment before some long breaths and matching moments of blank thought corralled it back to a normal pace. His teammate was... becoming a distraction.

-忍ぶ-

At the market Sakura sighed and pushed her way through the crowd. It seemed like the whole world had descended on the border town for this little local festival and it was just her bad luck to be stuck here on the same day. She had restocked provisions for traveling over the next two days and now wanted a quick peek at what the town was doing to celebrate. But the surging crowd made it difficult to find the center of the goings-on, not to mention the crush of bodies added to the misery of the heat. Fire dancers would have been cool to see, but she had to admit that she was getting fed up with being jostled. Twice already she had grabbed slick fingers that had tried to make off with her billfold. She was certain no one could really pick her pockets, but faintly concerned that the next unfortunate who tried would end up missing a few digits. _Don't these idiots know better than to mark a ninja?_

This border town, just inside Fire Country, was used to ninja passing through and was in fact only a couple hours' run from the nearest border patrol checkpoint. As it was supposedly peacetime, Sakura didn't worry about any attention she might get for openly wearing her headband and hip holster. Most people who even bothered looking at her twice seemed more taken by her unusual hair color. But once they accepted it she ceased to be remarkable in their eyes.

Sakura shrugged and shouldered her way out of the throngs.

Fifteen minutes and two wrong turns later she finally found the right street with the resort. There were still many people in the street, but not in the crush of the main thoroughfare. Heat made the street and walls shimmer. She prayed Sasuke had taken care of the rooms and would immediately hand her the key to her suite and leave her alone after that. He probably would, she assured herself. It's not like he was Naruto, right? He was all about leaving her alone. Usually.

Her stomach gave a little lurch – though the heat made it a sluggish clench – at the thought of her teammate. This was their second mission out without anyone else, and just like on the first she had to force back her attraction to Sasuke and focus. Certainly, she was much better at it now, at the age of 21 than when she was 12, largely because she put some effort into it these days. Sometimes she could even be stern with herself; her feelings were unrequited, one universally known rejection was more than enough, and, well, the son of a bitch had already put her through hell. They were past all that, most of it anyway, but it wouldn't due to forget his singlemindedness and the plain fact that she didn't fit into his priorities.

They worked fine as teammates and if the lack of anything else frustrated her, she took it out on enemies and the occasional training field-adjacent forest. Sakura veered toward the entrance of the resort. Sakura mused to herself, it was just that...every so often she would find him looking at her and she would feel like nothing more than a live wire.

It didn't typically get this hot in Konoha, but it had been a warm day two years earlier, when Sasuke had returned. He was marched into the village between Naruto and Kakashi with three ANBU in rear-guard. The villagers had assumed it was to convince Sasuke to keep from trying to escape, but one look at his face and Sakura knew the fight was gone from him. The guard was to keep anyone from attacking the returning prodigal. His shoulders were broader than she had ever remembered and even in defeat his face was noble. Then his pitiless eyes had caught sight of her at the gates to the hospital and saw... She couldn't say. Not the child he left on a stone bench, nor the teenage medic who had waded through war. She shivered. She hadn't had the words for it, but it was a look she had seen (felt?) before from a few guys shortly before they introduced themselves and asked if they could buy her a drink.

She shook her head as she stepped into the dim foyer. Thinking like that never got her anywhere.

Sakura entered the lobby and drifted out of the way of other guests while her eyes adjusted to the dark, cool interior. There was a gentle sound of running water to her right. Chemically chilled air lifted the hair on her arms and began drying the sweat where it clung to her skin. It was a mini paradise. If only-

"Hey."

Sakura's vision wasn't entirely adjusted but she didn't need to be able to see Sasuke in perfect detail to identify him. His posture was a dead giveaway, all grace and arrogance. She approached him, reminding herself that what she really wanted was to put down the provisions and her travel pack in her suite and take a long refreshing bath. "So... our rooms?"

Sasuke's lips went into a line. Sakura could make out more details in the dimness and he had a look of discomfort, his eyes trained on a vague point over her left shoulder. After a long, pained moment he looked her in the eye. "They only had one room left. A single room, with a single bath."

Sakura stared at him, mouth slightly open. She tried to make herself stop staring, to say something intelligent, but nothing came to mind. Heat blossomed in her neck and her upper chest.

"I think it's not usually used as lodging, too, since they have to get it ready for us."

Sakura found her voice. "Terrific. And you agreed to this why?"

Sasuke gave a minimal eyeroll. "I thought you wanted at least one night under a roof on the way back and that other inn looked like we'd spend the night watching out for roaches. Or do you want to sleep out-"

"No, no. That's..." Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He didn't seem at all perturbed by the thought of sharing close quarters. Of course, he'd had some time to get used to the idea. She heaved a sigh. "I just want a shower."

"I think they have one of those." Sasuke slung his pack on his shoulder and headed toward a hallway, presumably toward the rooms.

Sakura indulged a small sigh and followed him. Proximity to the man still, somehow, made her mind slow. She was extremely aware of every inch of herself, of every breath she took, when Sasuke was within arm's reach. She tried to relax, to shove the feelings away. Some days were better than others, but long ago she had realized she had to put herself in the right frame of mind. She could perform on a mission with him as long as she made getting ready for his closeness a part of her prep. But the unexpected still got the better of her.

Their room was the at the very end of the hallway of the first floor. Two housekeepers were tidying up their work and bowed their way out, explaining how to get their attention if the master or miss would like anything else.

Sakura fought mightily to keep from showing her disappointment in the room. It was drab, but worse it was _tiny._ A nicely sized futon, suitable for two people lay in the middle of the floor, leaving little room for anything else. Two twin-sized futons would probably have taken up all the floorspace. A bathroom opened at the entryway to the room. There were shelves for clothing and sundries at the foot of the futon, a window with bars over it on the wall opposite the door of the room. Below the window was an air conditioning unit. Sakura made a bee line for it, dropping off her shopping bags and travel pack on the shelves as she passed them. The room wasn't terribly warm but it was warmer than the chilled lobby.

Behind her Sasuke ambled into the room and closed the door. When it shut Sakura couldn't help but notice the way her heart kicked up a notch. _Shut it,_ she told herself, _you're a damn professional. Ninja have to get up close and personal with each other all the time._ Granted, she was most typically up close and personal with other ninja either when she was sparring with them or healing their wounds. Still, she wished with all her heart she could borrow some of Sasuke's apathy right about now.

When she turned around she found that Sasuke still stood in the entryway with his pack on his shoulder. Slowly, like he had something else on his mind, Sasuke walked to the shelves and put down his pack.

"Dinner is at 630; they'll come and get us when it's served. There are hot springs if you want, but you have to go through another wing."

Sakura made a face. Hot springs in this heat? Well, a dip after a bath may have sounded good earlier but now she felt its beneficial effects would be lost on her. Clearly she wasn't going to get to relax until she got home. "Well 630 isn't long from now. Say, I have a few things I want to unpack before taking a shower, if you want to, why don't you go first?"

Sasuke grunted and turned to the bathroom. He stopped and turned back. He nodded to the rack above the low shelves. It held a blanket and a pillow. "You might want to let housekeeping know we could use another blanket and pillow."

Sakura felt the heat in her upper chest come back full force. Her voice sounded distant to herself, "uh...yeah. Right."

Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom.

-忍ぶ-

The rest of the evening proceeded in an awkward series of stops and starts. Sakura began to despair of ever feeling like a competent adult ever again. Dinner, at the very least, was in a room they were led to by a hostess. Haltingly, she told Sasuke about the very first mission she and Naruto went on with Sai, when Captain Yamato treated them to a night at a hot springs hotel and a lavish dinner. He listened passively and showed no emotion when she noted with a laugh that part of Yamato's agenda was to slip tracking seeds into them through their food. But all too soon she found the story a burden to recount. "And that was... how we followed...Sai...to...y-" she couldn't even finish the word, let alone the story. She picked up her cup of sake and simply stared into it.

The heat came back again. That wretched day was now almost six years in the past but...Sakura felt stupid. Sasuke didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to tell it. She put her sake cup to her lips but still didn't drink.

Sasuke's face was blank. _He must be able to remember that day_, Sakura thought. _He blew up a cave. He nearly killed me – he was looking like he wanted to kill us all until Orochimaru – Orochimaru! - stopped him and convinced him to let us kill more Akatsuki for him._ To escape the memory Sakura tipped her head back to drink all of the sake in her cup at once. She straightened and coughed twice as the drink blazed a smooth, warm trail to her stomach.

When she looked back at Sasuke he was working at picking the meat out of a lobster tail. She picked at a few more items on the table but truthfully her appetite was gone. They ate quietly. While munching she poured some sake for Sasuke. A few minutes later he returned the favor. They exchanged pouring duty for each other until the bottle was empty.

Feeling a little tipsy, Sakura lightly shook the empty bottle and smiled at Sasuke. There was a faint redness high on his cheeks. He smirked.

They stood up and headed out of the room. The hostess waited at the doorway to clean. Sakura thanked her with the traditional "it was a feast." The hostess was suitably gracious.

The walk back to the room was amiable enough but Sakura felt the anxiety pooling in her belly, slipping around in her guts and making her thoughts hard to define. Something was going to happen. Something... Sakura growled softly at herself, momentarily regretting the sake. It had made it easier to eat with Sasuke but now her mind was muddled.

At the sound she made Sasuke gave her a look. But she shook her head, it was nothing.

With a minimum of conversation they negotiated the remains of the evening. Sakura sorted out the food and other provisions she had bought and divided them between Sasuke and herself. They both ended up reading books brought via transportation scrolls. Sakura thought this was actually quite nice; when she traveled with Naruto he never let her have enough peace to read. This time, however, her general exhaustion, anxiety and of course alcohol consumption was getting in the way.

The sun had set more than an hour earlier when she found she'd had enough of failing to read and decided to set about heading to sleep. It was early yet; if she was still she could hear music and the occasional crackle of fireworks from the festival a few blocks away. But they had agreed to get going at first light, with the intent of being deep in the forests of Fire Country before the heat of the day really took hold. The festival would have been nice to see, free of the oppressive heat but... _early to bed and early to rise..._it would keep Sasuke from complaining, at least.

She would have thought that having a roommate for the night would mean a different pattern to her nightly ablutions, but he kept on quietly reading while she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into a sleeping yukata supplied by the resort.

Sakura tidied the bathroom and covered up two extensive yawns. The mission had been taxing. The night watch had to be personally attended to by either Sasuke or herself and they traveled nonstop during the days. Even though the mission ended the day before, they were then in Suna and Sakura couldn't pass up the chance to call on Kankuro and Temari and perhaps offer informal salutations to the Kazekage. It had led to a pleasant dinner – well, pleasant, save perhaps for Sasuke who was silent as a grave throughout.

At the point when Gaara excused himself to return to his office Sasuke determined that was enough diplomacy and declared he was done for the night. Perhaps he expected Sakura to follow, he had tarried at the door for a moment. But she wanted to extend her fun with Kankuro and Temari – she so rarely saw them. So even though the contract was over she again got a paltry amount of sleep. The next morning Sakura had yawned through their light breakfast and Sasuke had muttered darkly about a lack of forethought and responsibility.

The room neat, her face scrubbed, Sakura stared into the mirror. She was dithering. It was just sleep. And she was tired. But... but... her heart quaked. The remnants of the sake still made her feel unsteady. Somehow, she just knew, she would find a way to embarrass herself simply by sleeping. Sakura ordered herself to bed.

Sakura efficiently arranged her pillow and blanket. She crawled in and turned off the lamp on her side of the futon with minimal movement. Sasuke silently watched and at the precise moment her head hit the pillow his book closed with a snap.

-忍ぶ-

Sasuke rose and strode to his pack to pull out a toothbrush and sleeping clothes. He did his level best to keep his mind on the tasks in front of him. He was meticulous about hygiene. He loved keeping his mouth clean. He scrubbed his hands and face until they were almost red. He savaged every thought that slipped to the futon in the other room and the woman who lay in it.

Ordinarily he would sleep in just sweatpants, but he always took along a slightly worn blue t-shirt for missions. It left his summoning tattoos exposed but still left him with a layer between himself and any teammates. Often enough sleeping conditions were either shared or outdoors. Tonight he wished he were in the habit of packing a sleeping bag.

Sasuke drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was more than trained for this, fully capable of sleeping in chaotic, even dangerous situation and knowing that he could rouse himself inside of two heartbeats and be ready to fight to the hilt. Temptation rarely touched him if he chose not to let it. It simply called for a minimal effort to summon the right frame of mind. He hadn't planned to do so tonight, but it was a trifling task, really.

Mind clear, he put away his toiletries and headed to bed. The narrow space meant crawling over the futon, but Sakura lay on her side, near the edge away from his half. He reached up to turn out the light and in one smooth motion lay on his back, pulling his blanket to his chin. Calling on his discipline, Sasuke became his breathing, allowing his awareness extend past him passively. He had no feeling for the wall to one side, the woman to his other side, nor for the hum of the air conditioner or the crowds beyond the resort. He knew they were there and allowed them to be so. In return he was allowed his place in their midst. Should one disturb the other sleep would be at an end.

-忍ぶ-

After a few minutes Sakura could hear Sasuke's breathing even out and become long and deep. She was too tired to fully indulge any spite but she did envy his ability to sleep so casually. She was a little bit trapped but tried not to dwell on it.

She let her mind wander to her friends. It was a trick she learned as a genin to help her sleep in strange places. Tonight she adapted it to keep her from thinking of the man sleeping within arm's reach.

It wasn't too late at night yet, most would still be up, assuming they weren't on missions. Naruto, of course, would be having dinner at Ichiraku. Such a thing was a certain as the sunrise. He would have ANBU guards trailing him and he'd probably try to convince them to step out of the shadows and join him for ramen. Ino would probably be on a date. Sakura momentarily wondered if she would see that hospital orderly – the one with the shoulders – again. She suspected her friend was getting bored of him but she was probably not so bored yet that she would rather stay in than head out with her latest boytoy. Kakashi...hard to say. Actually the chances were that he was on a mission as well, the highway robbers were getting rather brazen. By this point in the night Shizune would have gone home. Or, Sakura wondered slyly, she might be out seeing someone. She and Captain Yamato would make a cute couple. Sakura smiled and swallowed a giggle. She honestly didn't know if Yamato had any social life to speak of.

Sakura's thoughts drifted toward Suna. Her eyes closed softly in the dim light filtering in through the window. She thought of the sandstone walls of the village, of Kankuro and Gaara. She wondered how they kept from overheating in their long clothes. Another smile ghosted over her lips; she'd have to remember to tell Shikamaru that Temari asked after him. She thought of clouds. She dreamt of rain. She dreamt of lightening. She dreamt of a smart, talented boy becoming a murderer. She dreamt of healing. She dreamt of the scent of skin.

There was fabric in her hand, tangled in her gripping fingers. There was a hand on her upper arm. Something was against her face, leaving her breath no where to go but back against her skin. The hand on her arm slid to her back and in confusion Sakura tugged on the fabric, bringing its wearer closer to her. The mists in her mind cleared a little and she became aware that she was on her side and pressed against Sasuke's chest. Still, her mind could only offer facts, what exactly she felt (or should have felt) about the situation remained unknown.

Sakura shifted. Her other arm was bent in between their bodies. She craned her neck to look into Sasuke's face. She could see his eyes were open. Shadows fell over his face making it impossible to determine what kind of look he was giving her.

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice was barely a whisper, more like an idea that came out of her mouth, from deep in her throat.

"Sakura."

It was a whisper. Plain, even. And it shot through Sakura's nerves to her belly, her hands, her toes.

"What are you doing?" Sakura was truly baffled. The hand on her back hadn't moved.

"Holding you."

* * *

I had this idea to write a SakuraXSasuke romance that we'll probably never get in canon. But every time I played with the idea I just got "Variance" by **dances .with**** .sunflowers**. It's a beautifully paced, effecting story. Thing is, it was already written, and written damned well. FanFic doesn't need another quiet story about those two particular ninja. So, um, this is my loud, violent and probably dark story about those two. Maybe. I hope. If it disappoints, please go read "Variance" again. I know I will.


	2. That Led to a Hot Night

_"I can resist anything except temptation." - Oscar Wilde_

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice was barely a whisper, more like an idea that came out of her mouth, from deep in her throat.

"Sakura."

It was a whisper. Plain, even. And it shot through Sakura's nerves to her belly, her hands, her toes.

"What are you doing?" The hand on her back hadn't moved.

"Holding you."

Naturally Sakura wanted to ask why. But she just as naturally wanted to breathe and at the moment she was having a bit of difficulty with that.

Sasuke moved and Sakura gasped. Her head was laying on his arm.

Without any input from her mind her mouth began working on its own initiative, "I'm so sorry, I was asleep! I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." The hand slid to the small of her back. She could feel fingertips press at her. "I don't mind."

Sakura felt her eyes go even wider. She wanted desperately to act normal, but what the hell was normal in a situation like this?! "Sasuke-kun?"

She felt Sasuke's chest shake once and a gust of air – his breath – brushed her face. Somehow he got even closer to her. "I...want..." Sasuke didn't finish his sentence, at least not with words.

Sasuke tipped his head down and tugged Sakura up to him by the hand on her back. Entranced, Sakura watched Sasuke lean in to kiss her, hand slipping to his back and wrap itself in the fabric of his shirt. When their lips met his eyes slid closed. The moment stretched out in every direction and Sakura had the fleeting notion that they had always been kissing, and they would always be kissing, forever more.

But the truth was that the feel of Sasuke's lips so shocked Sakura she threw her head back with a "HUH?" as she pulled on the back of his t-shirt, begging for some room to breathe.

Around her Sasuke relaxed into a more recumbent pose. His head tipped back onto its side and the hand on her back ceased pushing, though it didn't change position.

Sakura's heart was rumbling, there was a thrumming in her ears. She felt hot, much hotter than from the heat of the season. She untangled her hand from Sasuke's shirt. She managed to relocate it from his back to the side of his waist. But she hesitated to pull it away.

"You really were asleep." Sasuke's voice moved around her, ruffling her hair, making her even warmer. He sounded faintly disappointed.

Sakura took hold of her breathing, just like she would if surprised by a complication with a patient during surgery. She could do this, she told herself. _First, diagnosis._ "What happened, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was still and his breath so light Sakura thought he might just be contemplating letting her go and heading back to sleep. Had she annoyed him? She cursed the darkness, even though she knew reading his face was nigh impossible if he chose to make it that way.

Sasuke spoke softly. "I suppose you rolled in your sleep. I woke up with your hand on my stomach and your breath on my neck."

His answer was concise but not thorough. How very, very odd. Sasuke wasn't one to speak one word more than necessary, but he didn't leave things out. Sakura forced herself to be still; she copied a page straight out of Sasuke's own playbook and said nothing.

Sasuke noticed and continued after an extra breath. "I rolled toward you..." his breath hitched. Sakura imagined she could hear his teeth grind. The hand on her back gripped the fabric of her sleeping robe. "I thought you were awake."

Sakura knew she should be happy, maybe ecstatic, at some proof of Sasuke's interest. She was certain she had told herself stories of the sort of night like this when Sasuke would turn to her. But at the moment she felt rather distant from herself. She barely recognized her own low voice. "You wanted me to touch you."

His head moved again and Sakura felt his lips move against her forehead. "Yes."

She arranged her head so she could look directly into the pools of shadow she imagined were his eyes. "Alright," she whispered. Her heart rate began to pick up so she stopped speaking. _Second, decide on a course of action and take it._ She slid her hand from Sasuke's waist to his shoulder. She tugged a little to pull herself up and bring him down.

They met, lips pressing together and the world stopped. Perhaps there were fireworks down the street. Perhaps the crowds outside erupted in cheers. Perhaps the shadows in their room danced for sheer joy.

Sakura luxuriated in the feeling of Sasuke pulling her toward him. His lips were sure, and rather well moisturized for being a male's. She ached to have more, desire blossomed in her stomach, and she didn't realize she had licked his lips until he was sucking gently on her tongue.

She rolled onto her back, guided by Sasuke, without losing contact with his mouth. He had moved his hand to her neck and ran a thumb along her jawline. She noticed she was moaning into his mouth.

Sasuke ran his tongue against Sakura's and she groaned. Both of her arms wrapped around him and clutched his shirt. She felt her robe tug down between her legs; she was pinned at the knees by Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke nipped at her lower lip, eliciting a sigh of pleasure. One of Sakura's hands slipped under his shirt, he expelled a rushed breath against her cheek.

Sakura held no thoughts in her mind, save for the sensations her body brought to her. Both hands swept along Sasuke's bare back, unwittingly pushing up his t-shirt. The muscles were distinct and hard. At least four different scars met her fingertips.

Sasuke arranged himself over her so the arm she had been resting on was now aligned by her head and he could keep his weight on the elbow more comfortably. He pressed his lips to the side of Sakura's neck. In such a tender place his lips seemed scorching hot. Sakura gasped when she felt his teeth glide against the skin.

Sakura moved one of her hands from under Sasuke's shirt to his head, the better to run her fingers through his inky black hair. The other hand was on his lower back when he moved suddenly and now two fingers were shoved under the waistband to his pants and sloping up...

Sakura was in the middle of swallowing against her embarrassment when Sasuke's voice reached her. "Sakura. I want you."

It occurred to Sakura then it was possibly the first time she had ever heard Sasuke speak unprompted. Certainly, he had said her name. It hadn't been necessary to do that.

She let out a quaking breath. Sakura turned her head, pulling out an earlobe from between Sasuke's teeth. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," she moaned.

He pulled his hand from the side of her head and placed it at the knot holding her robe closed. Softly, slowly he lay another kiss on Sakura's lips as he tugged on an end of the tie. He pulled away from her a little and Sakura's eyes opened. Despite the shadows and Sasuke's hair she could make out half of his face. There was a look on it she had never seen before. It was somewhere between lust and desperation and what she hoped to heaven was a hint of tenderness.

There was no way to be sure this wasn't more than simple physical desire. Sakura wasn't a blushing virgin, even if Sasuke's touch shocked her. She knew the lust could exist without love. She brutally reminded herself she had made up her mind to act. It was far too late for second guessing. So, she assumed it was libido at work and nothing more and let her own take over.

-忍ぶ-

Sasuke was drowning. He employed every ounce of discipline he had to keep from flailing, from tearing at the pink haired woman beneath him, to maintain control of himself and not be submerged under the desire crashing on him. He would take his time. He would take his pleasure moment by moment and if she ever asked him to stop he would comply.

Everything about her was a contradiction. Her skin was soft but then she would move and muscle mass would meet his touch. Her soaps were dainty, feminine but they didn't altogether hide the sweat and residual scent of the desert. It came together as a tang in Sasuke's nose that damn near made him salivate.

He put his nose to her throat and pulled loose the cloth belt around her waist. He had worried that she would squeal and generally have a fit under his attention, but he remembered her in a scene he once observed. After a skirmish several shinobi lay broken and bloodied, in various states of consciousness and pain. With only two lower ranking medic nin, Sakura had efficiently set up a triage station, snapping orders and commencing treatment, pausing barely a moment to tie back her hair. Every ninja survived because of her.

Sasuke had never told her what he'd seen or how highly he regarded her grace and skill. He poured that admiration now into licking the base of her throat and gently nipping at her collarbone.

With Sakura's yukata untied, Sasuke reached a hand to the collar. He placed two fingertips just below her collarbone and slid them lightly along her skin, collecting the fabric and pulling it along. Distantly he noted that she had gathered the hem of his shirt in her hands.

Sasuke spied Sakura's face. In the filtered moonlight her skin lost most of its color but gained a luminescence that made him hold his breath. In the low light her eyes were a dark green that dared him on and her soft, parted lips made him fight off another wave of desire. He lay a kiss on her bared shoulder, dimly noting the way she pressed into him.

His t-shirt was now bunched at his ribs. Sasuke pulled back off his arms to sit up on his knees and hauled the shirt off. He felt Sakura's hands run along his chest and heard her sigh. His breath caught as a calloused forefinger slid over a nipple.

Free of his shirt, Sasuke covered Sakura's hands with his own. Her arms were slim and pale next to his rough tattoos, almost graceful, but he knew better. He felt her knuckles with a thumb. Sasuke had liked soft skin on unblemished hands for women. It just seemed...pretty. But Sakura's hands were those of a seasoned ninja. She hadn't just saved lives, she had taken them as well and it was possible even she didn't know how many. There was no way she would have honed her monstrous strength without toughening up the skin around her life-saving fingers. Sasuke was coming to realize he quite liked that.

Sasuke crouched over Sakura and brought one of her hands to his lips. Keeping his eyes trained on her face, he kissed the knuckles and then the fingertips. He separated one finger and ran his teeth along the inside, meaty edge. Beneath him Sakura hissed. Her other hand still caught against his chest scrabbled about. Calmly he licked the tip, inciting more wriggling from the woman. Then, ever so slowly, he put the finger to his lips and guided it in, pressing and then sucking, tasting her salt and memorizing the feel of rough skin on his tongue.

Sakura gasped repeatedly and half rose off her back. "Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, practically inhaling his name.

Sasuke maintained a grip on her hands as he switched to another finger.

When he was done with the third finger he looked down. Sakura was panting. "Did you want me to stop?" he inquired softly.

Her eyes flew open. "No! I... I mean, I can't... Sasuke-kun, I can't move with you on my leg!"

Sasuke looked to where he sat. He was straddling one of Sakura's legs and the other was held in place by the yukata which he had pinned down with his knee. He looked up slowly, along Sakura's body. The panels keeping the yukata closed had slid open above her waist from her thrashing around. It didn't completely expose her but he could see the outlines of her breasts. His stomach clenched. _This is becoming the real thing._

Sasuke released her hands to put his own hands down at her sides and lowered himself as if her doing the world's slowest pushup. Sakura hastily pulled the panels back over herself. Sasuke balanced most of his weight on his elbows, but a small amount was pressed against Sakura's chest. He could feel her every breath and he couldn't deny he found it exhilarating.

Sasuke bent his head down and pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. He turned his head so their cheeks rubbed softly together. At her ear he whispered, "I need to hear you say it. Tell me... tell me what you want."

Sasuke ignored the feeling that he was begging. He would not push her. When he was much younger, he had resided in the company of men who took advantage of women. He had hated them. Assaulting a woman for pleasure had to be the most cowardly and base form of gratification there was. Aside from killing those men when he found them, Sasuke had decided the only thing to do was to be the best gentleman his mother had hoped he would be. Granted, his mother hadn't gotten around to explaining the birds and the bees, so there were places where he had to extrapolate.

Sakura's breathing was harsh against his ear. A little panting laugh filled the air. Then a "Sasuke-kun" too watery to be mocking. Cautious hands made their way across his back. She sniffled shortly. _She's crying?_ The hands grew bolder until one pressed against his waist, pushing him into her, and the other wrapped itself in his hair.

"Sasuke-kun." Sniffle. "You know...you know I want you. Please..." A ragged breath. "Please make love to me."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke knew Sakura knew he was smirking. He slipped his arms around Sakura and cradled her head. Then he kissed her thoroughly. Her mouth was an equal balance of sweetness and temptation. Contradiction. Bliss.

Her grip on his hair tightened. It hurt a little and it spurred him on. He put a hand to the dip in her collar again. He lifted himself up. Then he pulled his hand down over her sternum, parting the yukata all the way to her belly button.

He lay his hand flat over her belly. The smooth skin rippled under his fingers. _She's so sensitive._ He dipped his head to suck gently at her throat and moved his hand to her waist. Her skin was pliant but the muscles under it short circuited thought.

He could feel her moans through his lips. He answered with a growl as he ran his teeth down to her upper chest.

Sasuke's breathing was addled and he knew it would only get worse as things went on. _So be it._ He pulled his hand at her waist and slowly dragged the fingertips up to her ribs. He blinked. She seemed to have a scar just above her abdomen. He rubbed at it with a thumb for a moment, then continued north.

He slowed his hand even more when he felt the rise and swell of a breast. As lightly as he could he explored the mound with just his fingertips. Sakura's breath shook and she arched her back slightly. The skin was unbelievable. His brain was mush as he wrapped his hand around the pillowy flesh.

A light brush to the nipple left Sakura gasping. Sasuke decided he liked that sound a lot. It sounded like shock and pleasure and faith in him. "Sakura" he groaned into her skin. The hand on his back ran nails up to his shoulder blade by way of encouraging him. He kissed and nipped at one breast while his hand massaged and flicked the other.

This set Sakura to roiling quite beautifully. Sounds escaped her that were neither moans nor cries.

The pleasure of her nipple in his mouth was so sharp he missed her calling his name and tugging his hair the first few times.

"Sasuke!"

He grunted.

"You're still on my leg." Gasps. "I need...I want to move!" A long noisy inhale.

Regretfully he trailed his lips to just over her heart. It beat a strong, excited tempo.

Sasuke pushed himself up, onto his toes. He flicked aside the yukata, exposing Sakura's panties – blue with some kind of white embroidery – and then settled the knee that was outside her leg in between them.

It wasn't what Sakura had counted on and the jolt she gave when he settled his pelvis – obvious erection and all – against her inner thighs was simply beautiful.

He settled himself back over her, chest to breast, careful to keep most of his weight on his arms.

When he felt Sakura move he held still. She lifted a leg, almost experimentally and wrapped it around his. The movement of her hips against almost made him lose his mind. He nearly laughed when she slipped a hand under the waistband of his pants and felt for his rear end, but he settled for kissing her.

She was kissing him back. The hand that had been feeling up his ass was now trying to push down his pants. Desire was igniting him. He needed to push things along before basic biology pushed him.

With an amused sound he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her with him as he rolled onto his back. Sakura landed straddling him, hands placed at each side of his head.

"Is that enough room for you to move now?" He was being ever so faintly snide.

Sakura caught on and answered "mh." She lowered herself against his chest and flicked a nipple with her tongue. It was Sasuke's turn to gasp.

Sakura gave a small giggle. All on its own, it surprised Sasuke. It felt good to have her relax. It felt even better when she licked his nipple again.

He placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up to her hips, fingers playing with the lace hems. He realized he could smell her arousal.

Like a cat stretching, she reached up and kissed him without dislodging her hips from his hands. The rake of her nipples against his chest made the business in his pants tighten even more.

He reached up one hand and removed the yukata from Sakura's shoulders. With both hands he pushed the sleeves down her arms until he could pull it away entirely.

In the dim moonlight she was a sight to behold. Her pale shoulders were slight and seemed almost fragile, but Sasuke knew that was an illusion. Her ANBU tattoo was largely hidden from sight due to her angle before him, but he was well acquainted with it. Below her collar perky breasts sloped away from her chest, ending in rosy nipples, prominent and pointing straight forward.

Sakura's hands were in loose fists over his stomach and she was staring at his chest without quite seeing it. He realized she wanted him to say something rather than just stare but he had no words. He sat up and pulled her into his arms. He tried to say everything with his kiss, the passion he felt for her, the ache he felt at beholding her. She seemed to understand.

The way she was, Sasuke could feel her heartbeat against his chest. It calmed him like nothing else he could think of. He continued to hold her, moving only to lay his head on her shoulder, for nearly a full minute.

Sakura adjusted herself and inadvertently moved one of Sasuke's hands. Right away his attention snapped back to disturbingly soft skin laid over undeniable muscle.

He growled and cupped her ass with one hand, dragging her hips to his pelvis. She gave a short squeak and a giggle and they both toppled over with soft laughs.

With a giggle Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "We'll get nowhere like this." She swung a leg up to remove herself from him and relocated alongside his hip. The better to take hold of his pants and pull, he realized.

He accommodated her by lifting his hips while she pulled at the waistband. Fluidly, she pushed the both his sweatpants and shorts underneath down his legs, past his knees and then ankles and finally off the futon. Sakura looked up along his naked body and calmly took in his face. Sasuke was still; he knew he could look calm when he wasn't. The tightness in his loins was unsparing but he held on.

Sakura moved lethargically, or at least it seemed to Sasuke. His breathing was labored as an intense heat settled on his chest and pelvis. He desperately wanted her cool hands on him. But she slowly, slowly moved alongside him, dragging a hand up the inside of one leg.

At the top of his thighs Sakura stopped. Sasuke very nearly whimpered but caught the sounds deep in his throat. He hoped it sounded more like a growl. His fingers were digging into the futon to keep him from taking over.

Sakura passed a hand to her hair, pulling a lock back behind an ear. The move revealed a small smirk. She was looking directly at his erection.

She didn't torment him for long. Her hand swept over his hip, softly touching his balls and then grasping his cock. She simply held it for a moment, a moderate tightness that didn't tease or torture. She seemed to be considering how it filled her hand. Then without further ado, she began pumping it.

Sasuke bit into his lip, trying to keep back a low moan. He was quite unsuccessful, and furthermore surprised to find his own hand grabbing hair at his scalp and tugging.

Sasuke was suspicious of superlatives and generally dismissed anyone who used them more than strictly necessary. Strictly necessary, as far as he was concerned, was practically never, save perhaps when speaking of the talents of the Uchiha clan. Subjective experiences were to be learned from and improved upon, not cataloged as the best this or the greatest that.

Yet he was certain he had never felt harder in his life than right then. And she had only barely touched him.

He fought himself down from the edge, let go of his hair and grasped Sakura's arm. She had asked him to make love to her and, _dammit_, that's just what he was going to do.

Sakura was confused. "Don't you want me to...?" Her face angled toward his groin made it clear Sasuke had stopped her just in time.

He groaned. Of course he wanted her to. But he had work to do. He pulled on her arm, bringing Sakura to lay at his side. He decided to forgo explaining himself; he usually did.

Sasuke put a hand down on her clothed hip. He rolled onto his arm. He meant to tend to Sakura's panties right away but she moved her hand to his face. Her eyes were wide, bright, as she tenderly touched his cheek.

Sasuke slowed to a halt. Again that feeling of calm. He didn't guess at what it meant, it was just there. Sakura smiled. Her thumb traced an arc over his cheek. She made a small contented noise.

He turned his head to kiss the palm of Sakura's hand. From there he resumed moving to shift his balance so he could put both hands on Sakura's hips. Her hand came away from his face and curled between her breasts as she watched him silently.

Sasuke slid fingers of both hands under the frilly waistband. He ducked his head to Sakura's stomach and kissed it once, twice and on the third go he swiped his tongue directly over her scar. She shook against him and hissed his name. Creamy, cool skin on his lips felt heavenly.

He tugged on the panties and pressed on her hips, indicating she should raise them. She complied and he slowly removed the small scrap of cloth from her legs.

It was Sasuke's turn to sit beside Sakura's legs and regard the length of her body laid bare. Almost reflexively his Sharingan activated. Every line, every shadow, every muscle and dimple in her flesh became etched into his memory.

Her toned legs were slim and pale. They met at a juncture defined by a trimmed patch of curls such a faint pink that under the dim light they appeared almost white. Her short, narrow waist led to a torso that shook from her breath. Sasuke's eye's traced up her chest, over small, perfect breasts, the bruises his lips had left on her collarbone and up to Sakura's face. She looked back expectantly.

He was ready. He was so, so ready.

Like a cat testing ground which may prove uncertain, Sasuke gingerly moved one knee then another between Sakura's legs. He put a hand down at her side to hover close to her.

Sasuke traced a line up Sakura's leg with his other hand. At her hips he slid one finger along the folds between her legs. He could feel her breaths become fast and short. Her legs shifted and one bent at the knee to allow him more access. He lowered himself over Sakura, testing how much of his weight she could take.

He pressed his face to Sakura's upper chest and slipped his finger deep along her clitoris. She had wrapped her arms around his back and he felt nails dig in for a moment before she stopped herself from scratching him.

Sasuke concentrated on exploring with his finger. There, under the folds, moisture had gathered, hot and thick. Pressing against the clit and moving his fingertip in a slow motion caused Sakura to moan and arch under him. Her nails dug in more.

With two fingers against her, Sakura groaned through gritted teeth. Her hips shifted, inviting him. Wetness seemed to splash his hand.

Sasuke felt suffused with desire. He was made of the stuff. He couldn't touch her enough. But he paced himself. Pressed against her thigh, his engorged cock could wait just a little while more while he worked Sakura into a frenzy.

He slipped a finger into her core. She held onto him tightly. He slipped in a second finger. The sweetness and moisture, the heat and tightness were all messing with his head. But he had a goal in mind and he stuck to it.

With the heel of his palm pressed against Sakura's clit, Sasuke curled and straightened his fingers. He paid careful attention to her reactions. He rocked his hand back and forth, driving his fingers in and out. Her muscles grabbed at him and nails scraped at his back. Her sighs became cries.

He kept pumping his fingers inside Sakura, keeping his thumb against her clitoris, as she thrashed under him. She cried out more loudly and then bit a lip to try to contain the sound.

"Sasuke!" She finally gasped. "Sasuke-kun...oh God." Whimpers. "Sasuke-kun, please... please touch my breast."

_Ah. That's the secret._ Without slowing his momentum he caught a nipple between his lips. He lashed at it with his tongue and ran his teeth around the areola.

More desperate cries escaped from the back of Sakura's throat.

Then her arms went hard around his back. They pressed at him furiously while he was actually lifted by her arching chest. Sakura's release was throaty, like she was doing everything she could to keep from screaming. "My God, Sasuke, yes!" Her head shook violently and Sasuke may well have been thrown off, were it not for her arms like steel cables, holding him in place.

"Yes, yes, yes,yes..." Sakura repeated the word continuously even after the thrashing slowed and she lay flat on her back. Her breath gave out under it and her voice was silent while she gasped for air.

For several moments Sakura lay under Sasuke, arms weakly hanging from him, and moaning long and low through a closed mouth. Sasuke took it as an expression of profound pleasure.

When he pulled his fingers from her she gasped, almost as if in pain. Sasuke raised his head to look into Sakura's face. Her eyes were closed as she panted. In two breaths she opened her eyes. She smiled and moved a hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Sasuke accommodated himself so he could lean across Sakura and give her a languorous kiss while grasping his length and smearing her wetness on his shaft.

In another moment Sasuke placed himself over Sakura, poised over her entrance and staring down into her green, green eyes. Sasuke lifted one of Sakura's thighs beside his hip. He inhaled deeply, then closed his eyes and sank deep into her.

Sasuke growled into Sakura's hair, almost missing her soft exhalation. He was aware his fingers were digging into her thigh as he pulled out and pushed himself in again. A delectable slickness countered the tightness that pushed against him. Sasuke's head reeled meeting both resistance and welcome and finding the combination simply divine. Sakura clutched at his back, his head, and moaned. He rocked out a steady rhythm, pitting the tightening pressure in his groin against his determination to make this last.

He had set himself up to lose.

Sasuke couldn't – wouldn't – tune out her soft breasts against his chest, her heaving breath against his neck and shoulder. She whispered his name again and again like a prayer.

His tempo picked up. He was aware of his heart racing. He was slamming into her, steady and hard. Sasuke slipped a hand between them and ran his thumb in a tight circle over a stiff nipple. He groaned at hearing her tiny shrieks. Her legs wrapped around his hips and met behind his legs. He pushed even harder.

It was going too fast. She howled his name, crying for God and begging "please!" He had pushed them up the futon and only a pillow kept Sakura's head from cracking against the wall. She paid no attention as she arched again, trapping his hand in place and squeezing him so tightly he momentarily wondered if she might break his ribs.

Muscles around his length gripped mercilessly and moisture splashed out. That pushed Sasuke over the edge. The pressure below his abdomen had nowhere else to go. He freed his hand and then pulled her tight to himself and nearly crushed her ribs in return as he held her still to finish.

They held tightly to each other for several moments, panting heavily, reluctant to relinquish even an inch of connection.

Altogether too soon Sasuke felt the natural effect of release affect their connection as his erection died away. The sensation of need gave way to sweat and the ache of awkward muscles. Sakura slipped her legs from around his hips.

Their breathing returned to normal as they untangled themselves. Idly Sasuke noticed he was slicked with sweat and Sakura had a certain sheen on her skin as well. A shower together seemed to have potential but it warred with a lethargy that manifested itself in his joints.

He rose to his feet despite a lazy weight that pulled at his bones. He answered Sakura's questioning look with one word. "Shower."

He stood under the cold spray, his mind clearing from the mists of desperation and lust. He hoped Sakura wouldn't insist on a conversation. She had to understand that they needed to sleep now. Now that they could. Now that thoughts of each other were out of the way.

…

He put on his shorts and pulled the blanket to his waist but left everything else off.

Sakura had taken the yukata into the bathroom and run a fast shower. She was back under her blanket, in her yukata and laying on her side, away from him, within minutes.

…

At one point he woke to find himself leaning into her while she lay on her back. One of his hands was twined with hers.

…

He dreamt of her hand caressing his chest. Perhaps it wasn't a dream.

He woke up after her. This was the first time he was the second of two to wake up.

* * *

Thank goodness most of this was already written. It could use more editing, probably. But I'm tired and I want it done and now sleep, please oh please. This story is only barely getting started. If you just wanted fluff and a fun lemon you should probably quit here. At least, I hope that was fun. I can't tell anymore. Sleeeeeepp...!


	3. That Following Day pt 1

_Oh for those days when we were young and foolish. Those days when our mistakes weren't so terrible._

The hint of dawn limned the filthy window and Sakura gave up trying to sleep. She had dozed, perhaps even slept a couple of hours, but now her mind whirled in thought.

She turned her head to stare at the boy – man – lying next to her, forehead pressed to her arm. One of his hands was limp under hers, at one point he had grabbed her fingers tightly as if afraid something would pull her away. Then he had fallen away from that particular dream and let go of her hand.

Sasuke's other hand was splayed over his stomach. The shadows were odd there, over his chest. Sakura tried to move softly toward him but he moved to lay on his back, breathing carrying on long and deep. In the gray light his skin did appear odd. Was it a sort of scar? A burn mark? She traced her fingers lightly over it, the edges didn't feel like a scar. How very strange. Skin grafting? Most of Sasuke's history was kept classified, even from her and she only had rudimentary knowledge of his medical chart.

Sasuke's breath changed slightly and look rippled over his face as if he were about to wake but then decided against it.

A cold stone settled in Sakura's stomach as she pulled back her hand. The morning was at hand and it was time to make a few decisions. As she sat up tightness gripped her lungs and her heart and she forced herself to breathe.

She forced herself also to consider the very obvious fact that she'd had unprotected sex with someone who, in all likelihood, didn't love her. It was thrilling to think he found her attractive but she kept herself grounded, refusing to allow the thought to take flight and spark fancies that were simply impossible.

Sakura took clues from the things he hadn't said and knew it meant he would never say them. He didn't love her; he didn't want to be with her forever. Long, long ago she had fantasized about "helping" him to restart his clan without really understanding what that meant. Then the betrayal and abandonment, the cruelty, the callousness and finally the war.

Sakura had become who she was not by waiting for the man of her dreams but by becoming a woman others could depend on. She had taken on duties and accept responsibilities that meant acting foolishly was out of the question. She wasn't going to throw that away now. And she wasn't going to revert to childish assumptions that a night in bed would automatically become a lifetime together.

He didn't love her. She repeated the thought to herself for the hundredth time since waking. It felt like a hammer to her heart, but she thought it again and again ruthlessly. Sasuke didn't love her and her life was her own. She would not be the empty-headed girl who let circumstances dominate her life.

Sakura drew a shaking breath quietly. Somehow she didn't cry. She took that as evidence of feeling resolved and moved in the dim light, search through her things for a pair of scrolls.

-忍ぶ-

A surge of chakra woke Sasuke. All of his nerves tingled but nothing was out of order. He was lying down, a dingy ceiling over him. He knew he looked like he still lay asleep but he could incinerate the room in a chidori burst moving at the speed of light. An experimental tremble in his own chakra made certain there was no genjutsu affecting him.

Sakura's voice came to him from just past his feet, "It's just me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blinked and sat up. Sakura knelt at the shelf just past the foot of the futon. She had two scrolls open. She turned away from Sasuke and back to the shelf. Another surge of chakra, a puff of smoke. She had summoned something. Sasuke moved toward her on his knees.

Two jars of herbs, a jar of unidentifiable liquid, and now a mortar and pestle were arrayed in front of her. To one side a kettle sat on a hot plate. Sasuke frowned. This was far too involved for morning tea.

"Don't touch anything. Please." Sakura's voice wasn't sharp but it was officious and brooked no nonsense. Sasuke lowered the hand that had been reaching for a jar of herbs.

Sakura produced a spoon clearly made for measurement and opened one jar of herbs. It contained what looked like dead leaves, brown, possibly moldy. With two fingers she pressed several into the spoon and then brought it level with her eye. She added more, measured again, removed a few, measured and added just a pinch more before seeming satisfied. She dumped the leaves into the mortar.

The other jar held dried pods of seeds. Sakura plucked out five, then hesitated. A line appeared on her forehead. She dropped one of the pods back in the jar and brought the remainder to the mortar. She made a noise. Quite oblivious to Sasuke she shut her eyes tight and mouthed several words silently. Simply fascinated, Sasuke engaged his Sharingan to read her lips. But reading didn't bring understanding as she seemed to be working out a formula. A recipe, he decided. The correct ratio of pod to leaves when accounting for...something. She opened her eyes and removed a pod for the mortar. She snapped it in half and returned one half the mortar and tossed the other into the little trash can under the shelf. To the side, the kettle on the hot plate began to issue puffs of steam.

Sakura shot Sasuke a sidelong glance and picked up the pestle to begin crushing the leaves and pods together. Clearly it was medicine of some kind but Sakura certainly didn't seem ill. The look on her face told him surprisingly little.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole way through?" Sakura inquired without looking at him.

Sasuke was nonplussed. He wasn't staring. He released the Sharingan. His mouth twitched with a slight irritation. He would have to ask. "What are you making?"

Sakura's hands paused on the mortar and pestle. She inhaled deeply and held the breath. This time Sasuke could plainly read that she didn't exactly want to answer him. "It's a morning-after tea. It's a sort of after-the-fact protection." She reached for the liquid and measured out two spoonfuls with extreme care.

"So you won't become pregnant?" Sasuke's voice was calm. At least he hoped that since it didn't crack he didn't give away just how not-calm he felt.

Sakura closed the lid on the jar with the liquid with a firm twist. Then her hands fell into her lap. Sasuke realized she wasn't calm either.

The kettle began to whistle softly.

Sakura's voice was low. "I don't do one night stands. I don't skip protection. Even in the middle of the war, when we were terrified, exhausted, wondering who would be next that we couldn't protect or save, even though we were utterly desperate for comfort we still looked for a condom first."

She looked at Sasuke then and for a short, sharp moment he nearly looked away. "Some day I'll have kids, but not yet." She looked back to her concoction and reached for a tea mug next to the kettle. "Anyway it's not the right point in my cycle so pregnancy isn't likely. Just making sure." The kettle was beginning to get noisy. Sakura poured the concoction from the mortar into the tea mug, then she gathered the sleeve of her yukata around her hand and pulled off the kettle from hot plate. She poured it into the mug, filling it nearly to the brim. She set the kettle back down and snapped off the hot plate.

"If you'd like some black tea the hotel gave us complimentary tea bags." She indicated the second mug next to the kettle. Sasuke wrinkled his nose. He didn't care for tea in bags. Also the smell coming from Sakura's mug was becoming quite unpleasant as she stirred it.

"If you drink that...what'll happen?"

"It'll incite a hormonal change so fertilization won't happen." Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "It will take a few hours for the change to take place, however it'll only be activated if fertilization hasn't already taken place. Basically if I become pregnant before the hormonal change then nothing much will happen."

Sakura made a face but said nothing more. She pulled the mug to her face. Sasuke put a hand over the mug, catching the steam with his palm. She looked at him with a faint frown. "What is 'nothing much?'" he inquired.

Sakura's mouth quirked. "There are better medicines for preventing pregnancy but I don't have them on my scrolls. These are usually mixed with anti-toxins. I've never put them in this configuration before but I'm sure it'll do the job. But the fern slime," she indicated the liquid that had smelled so dreadfully, "always has the side effect of nasty stomach cramps. And the crabb leaves," she motioned to the jar with the dead leaves, "taste so bad some people use them as diet aids because they make everything taste sour or rancid for a day or two." She fell quiet and was still.

Sasuke realized she was staring at the mug and he removed his hand. He wiped the moisture off on his shorts as Sakura raised the mug, took a breath through her mouth and took a sip. From the look on her face it was clear it tasted awful and furthermore it was too hot to down quickly. She pressed on methodically and Sasuke bore witness.

Sasuke took note that he was still wearing only his shorts and even though he imagined Sakura was ignoring him in order to finish her medicine, he stayed put. He didn't need to wear a shirt just yet and there was no reason to leave her side. The thought occurred to him that this was imbalanced, that he should share in some of the work, some of the consequence for their lack of foresight. In the back of his mind he added a few condoms to the list of material to have available for missions.

He didn't bother to ask Sakura why she didn't visit a pharmacist in town. When he was younger he had traveled with a talented medic. That one had scoffed at the idea of asking someone else for medicine when he could concoct it himself. Sasuke had imagined Kabuto was just an arrogant asshole, but having seen Sakura at work, he understood the pointlessness of trusting a lesser doctor.

The thought manifested itself in his head that Sakura was also making it so he didn't have state the obvious. She understood their actions had been a lapse in judgment and there was no chance it would be repeated. Sasuke was relieved that he wouldn't have her clinging to him like the old days. Other women had assumed that his attention meant he was interested in more than one night's company. After the first young lady had all but become a stalker he learned the value of discretion and kept himself celibate inside of Konoha. Even outside...there was a certain postal town it was better he never returned.

As for kunoichi, Sasuke would have wagered he would never be interested. They were rough and loud and largely uncultured. Even Sakura, sweet and seductive as she was, would not make a good mate for him, he told himself. He should count himself lucky that she was mature enough now to realize that. And, he added, now his libido could take it down a notch when it came to his pink-haired teammate. The deed was done and he could move on.

Sakura's tiny movement caught his eye. Her face was screwed up against the taste and the hairs along her arms stood up straight. She was sniffling to keep her nose from running. One hand kept the mug against her mouth and the other made a fist pressed against her lap and shook ever so slightly. She took another swig and tipped her head back, gulping, choking slightly and drinking more. Finally she was done. She slammed the mug down hard enough to make the shelf bounce. The noise got her eyes to shoot open and she drew a sharp breath. Unshed tears clung to her eyelashes.

Sasuke held still as Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and took several jagged breaths. Almost without Sasuke realizing it, one of his hands reached out and brushed Sakura's hair behind her ear. With a thumb he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Her movement was so sudden as she looked at him askance and jumped to her feet that he snatched his hand back, feeling the drop of saltwater disappear into the lines of his palm.

"I'm going to get ready to go. They have a small breakfast setup in the lobby if you want to eat. We should get going soon, before it gets really hot." Her voice trembled at first, then it settled into the no-nonsense tone she used when establishing order at a triage scene. She sniffled once, then turned, plucked up clothes and a pouch beside her things and marched into the bathroom.

For a moment Sasuke had an irrational thought: he should hold her, perhaps kiss her. But he fought off the thought like he did all his wilder fancies. Or like he fought off _most_ of them. He pursed his lips. Just how had he come to hold her and kiss her the first time? What in the world had possessed him to be so foolish?

The shower began running and Sasuke rose to his feet and set about dressing. His things were already tidy from the night before. He folded his blanket and returned it and his pillow to the rack above the shelves. Then he set out to find some breakfast.

-忍ぶ-

Sakura didn't need a shower, but she ran the water all the same. Then she sat on the toilet – seat and lid both down – and clutched her head in her hands. She still didn't cry. It was like her emotions were a boulder pressing against her heart, knotted too hard to be dislodged with tears. In any case, it would be better to save the tears for once they were home in Konoha and she could hide them behind the cramps that were certainly headed her way.

Once she heard the door to the room shut and was certain Sasuke had left she let out a great big groaning sigh. She was such an idiot.

Sakura wiped at her face, blew her nose and got up. She turned off the water in the shower; she didn't need to hide the sound of crying after all. She yanked off her yukata and stared at her naked form in the mirror. Sasuke had left marks along her collarbone and neck, there were also marks on one hip. A metallic pang ran through her as she remembered him digging his fingers in, face pressed against her neck, pounding into her. No, that wasn't it. The pang came from how he had said her name. So much urgency in his whispered "Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes, still standing naked in the hotel bathroom she found one of her hands covering a breast. His fingers had moved like so... She traced a pattern with her fingertips that ended grazing her nipple. He was almost gentle but his ardent attention was intent on... Sakura found herself blushing. He had definitely been trying to please her. She hadn't had many lovers but it was the first time someone had both put a focus on her breasts and wasn't too rough. Kiba had just twisted and flicked them. Others like Sota had simply ignored them.

With a sigh Sakura bent over the sink and washed her face. She dabbed at her neck and collar and mixed in chakra to heal the bruising. She left the marks on her hips right where they were. There was a throbbing ache between her legs. It had been a long while since the last time...Sakura swiftly made up her mind to leave the ache where it was and moved on toward getting ready.

Sakura dressed quickly and brushed her hair and her teeth. She grimaced at the taste of the toothpaste, the mint matching poorly with the remains of the crabb leaves. Nothing matched with that taste; even water managed to taste sour.

She was tidying her pack and putting away her scrolls, having returned her ingredients back through a reverse transportation jutsu, when Sasuke returned. He held out a napkin-wrapped package. It turned out to be plain white bread. "I imagined the plainer the better. It sounds like butter or jam wouldn't taste good at all."

Sakura was surprised and more than a little touched. She gave a small smile. "You imagined correctly. Thank you, Sasuke-kun." A whisper of a smile flickered over his face before he turned to gather up his things.

She set the package aside to add it last in an outside pocket. Sakura couldn't stand to eat anything at the moment but it would come in handy when her appetite returned. She tied on her hip holster, sheathed her knife and shouldered her pack.

"Think Naruto is going to be mad he missed the action?" Sakura meant to make conversation but Sasuke's pointed look caught her off-guard. Then she realized the other possible meaning to her words and she blushed deeply. "I mean," her voice shook terribly. She swallowed. "I mean, with the robbers...out on the road. From two days ago. You know, the guy with the water spouts and the sword master?"

"Tch," Sasuke sneered. They had captured the water-user but the sword master had escaped. "That idiot always wants to do everything himself." Sasuke pulled on his gear without another word.

"It'll be cool to tell him Gaara wants to start planning their first Kage meeting. Naruto will go nuts."

"Tch," Sasuke repeated. "They can't plan anything until Naruto is actually Hokage."

"Well, Gaara only said he's happy at the prospect. I think the idea is a great one and it'll be really exciting when it does happen."

"Hn."

By then they were in the hallway and Sasuke was making sure the door was properly locked. He wasn't acting coldly toward her, nor was he much warmer than usual. It was almost like it was the same as ever. As if nothing had happened. Sakura smiled to herself as they walked down the hallway. It wasn't perfect but it could have been much worse.

They checked out without incident but when Sasuke stepped out through the door Sakura almost faltered realizing they would be back in the intense heat of August, very near the desert border with Wind country. She sighed, inhaled the last bit of cool air and stepped through the door Sasuke was holding open for her (with a bit of an impatient look on his face).

It was early enough that the town was still mostly asleep from the fun the night before, and not quite ready to tackle the new day's festivities. Only a couple of pedestrians marked the two ninja leaving town. Once on the road they set a moderate pace. It would be at least half a day's walk before the woods became thick enough to run through on branches and there was no sense in exhausting themselves in the heat by running. They traveled without speaking.

-忍ぶ-

At noon the road was getting hot and bright enough that Sasuke frequently found himself closing his eyes against the light. At least the trees were becoming thicker on the sides of the road. He estimated that after another hour of walking they could move through the woods. He relished the cover that would give them from the sunlight.

Beside him Sakura sighed quietly. She walked with her eyes closed but at his glance she opened them. She gave him a weak smile and then looked ahead down the road. Sasuke imagined she was thinking the same thing about the trees.

"Let's stop for lunch." Sasuke nodded to a copse of trees.

"Sure!"

Sasuke set off at once and once under cover began pulling provisions out of his pack. He looked up to see Sakura step over a large tree root. She moved gingerly, as if it hurt.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura stopped in the middle of pulling off her pack and looked at him. She looked confused. "Nothing."

"You're moving like you got kicked." Something clicked in Sasuke's mind. "The fern slime?"

"Mh. No. I have at least a day before the cramps sink in. But by then I can take a pain killer." Sakura had turned her attention to her pack and was moving things around in it. Jumbling things in it, but not taking anything out.

Sasuke frowned. She was avoiding looking at him. He waited another minute without moving. Sakura finally pulled out the package of plain bread and sat against a tree. She didn't look at him. He crossed his arms. "How did you hurt yourself?"

Sakura scowled at his feet. "It doesn't really hurt."

"Tch" Sasuke stepped toward her. What in the world was up with her?

She looked up at him. "It's from last night. Bruises I didn't heal." She looked at him hard, daring him to scoff at her again.

Sasuke blinked. It took him a moment to realize what she was trying to say. She sat with her legs stretched in front of her, feet rolling into a sort of V-shape. Sasuke squatted and peered at her. He put a hand on her foot. "Bruises I gave you."

Sakura nodded and looked at her packed of wrapped plain bread.

He recognized that he was responsible for her discomfort – all of it. It gave him a twinge and his frown deepened. He looked at her neck. The skin was a clear, pale milk. "You healed some of your bruises."

Sakura sighed and began unwrapping her bread. "Yes." She looked him in the face and answered the question he was resisting asking. "If I had known there would be a quiz on my motives I would have healed them all." She turned her attention to her bread.

With a sigh Sasuke stood and retrieved his pack. He carried it in one hand, lunch in the other and accommodated himself next to Sakura. He ignored her startled look. He bit into his onigiri as a way of covering the fact that he had no idea what to say.

"Look," began Sakura. "Look, I know. I understand. It's ok. It was just a one time thing because...well it doesn't matter why it happened. And I know I said I don't do one night stands. I meant that I don't plan for them because I never intended to have one."

The words came forth in a steady stream that allowed for no interruption. Sakura's voice was low, barely above a whisper but Sasuke was shocked all the same.

"I know you know how I feel so I hope you can imagine how confusing it is. I know you don't love me, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to say it. You don't have to tell me that what happened was something that won't happen again." Sakura paused to steel her breath. It was beginning to waver. She sniffled and the remaining bread became a crumpled mass in her fist. "I enjoyed myself, Sasuke-kun, and I think you did too. I just want to hold onto that. I promise I won't ask for anything more from you." Sakura's breath was shallow.

Sasuke was still, onigiri in one hand quite forgotten. Something childish and stubborn in him wanted to argue with Sakura but he knew she was quite right. He didn't love her. And even if she had gotten passed her childish infatuation with him, it was abundantly obvious that she cared for him beyond the bounds of teammates. Even teammates who slept together once.

But he did at least care about her as a teammate. And he didn't enjoy seeing her in pain, particularly pain he had caused. It was still beyond the scope of reason, but he understood just a little why she might actually relish the residual pain. Thinking about her pleasure Sasuke almost smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Sasuke heard Sakura's tearful gasp and he hastened on. "I did enjoy myself. I'm glad you liked it too."

He fell silent for a time. Remembering the onigiri, he plucked at it and ate a few bites. Sakura dug at the crushed bread. Sasuke imagined that despite the terrible taste in her mouth she would likely be hungry after eating nothing for a good 16 hours. He watched her hands work for a time before something he noticed made him frown.

A hand shot out and caught her arm. He lifted it so he could peer at her forearm in the light. There were patches that were very faintly discolored. Sort of like burns...but not like any he'd ever seen. He ran a finger along the skin (smooth, creamy...tempting). "What happened?"

Slowly and deliberately Sakura pulled her arm back. "The jinchuriki cloak." Her jaw was set and her gaze bore into trees a dozen feet away.

"Naruto did it?" Sasuke was taken aback.

Sakura frowned. "He wasn't in control when it happened. It was before he learned how to control the Nine Tails." She sounded defensive. "It was that same mission," she turned to look at Sasuke. "The one I told you about, the first time we worked with Sai and Captain Yamato." She ran her fingers along her arm and her eyes were focused on the past. "Orochimaru taunted him with you and Naruto lost it." Sakura sat back and let her head rest against the tree trunk. "I think that was when Naruto decided he would take control of the Nine Tails. I lied and said Orochimaru did it, but -"

An abrupt shift in their awareness caused both shinobi to leap to their their feet, weapons in hands that had recently held food.

* * *

A/N: I usually skim other people's author's notes (the longer they are the less I read), but I can't resist writing 'em. A few thoughts:

1. This chapter just kept going and going. I had to force a break somewhere. I can't make myself read 8K+ words in one go and I don't expect you to, either. 1b. This long chapter (in two parts) might have to tide you over since my life is about to get really busy.

2. You would not believe how hard it was to figure out just where to break.

3. I like feedback and reviews (usually) give me fuzzies that keep me warm as I write. But hatred that comes from being annoyed that I'm not writing the story you want just makes me wonder why you don't write your own story! If you think you know better, by all means, create an account and tell the story you want to see instead of trolling me from a guest post. (But thanks for the feedback, even so! I read it all and appreciate it all even if I don't use it!)


	4. That Following Day pt 2

_All I need in this world is a good friend, and someone to whom I can be a friend._

Sasuke rattled off, "two at 9 o'clock. 70 feet and closing fast. 5 seconds." Hand on his sword, he began to gather his chakra, tomoe already spinning in his Sharingan eyes.

Sakura reported, "three...I think...2 o'clock. 50 yards, staggered approach. They'll hit us in waves."

"They'll try and separate us..." Sasuke stopped when he heard Sakura curse. She was digging through the pouch at her back. "What is it?"

"I'm going to have to take a soldier pill. No way I can fight otherwise."

Sasuke readied himself to engage the two coming from the left. Peeking over his shoulder he saw Sakura pull out a small glass bottle. But then his attention was forced on his new foes as they fired a barrage of kunai and shuriken. He easily deflected and dodged them all but realized his standard fighting form wasn't great for protecting others when from behind him he heard "Shit! Fuck!" and the crack of glass breaking.

He scowled and created a Phoenix Flower attack to greet the enemy just as they emerged from the treeline. This drove them back under cover from which they released another barrage of steel.

Sensing that Sakura had taken cover behind a tree, Sasuke parried the barrage with his Kusanagi blade and stepped forward toward the attackers. A bolt of chidori encased his sword. He pushed off with one foot and stepped toward the first opponent, neatly stabbing him high in the chest. The man would be too numb and slowed to be a real problem.

Sasuke scanned the area for the other attacker. There was movement toward his right. Sasuke was about to engage but redirected his movement into the air when he felt a gathering of familiar chakra behind him. He watched the trees shiver while in mid-trajectory toward a broad tree branch. It meant Sakura had engaged the other three. He pressed his mouth into a line and turned around to head back toward her.

His steps faltered when the target he had chosen not to engage suddenly gave off an eerily familiar note in his chakra. Sasuke took two more steps toward Sakura's position and then frowned. He recalled the note: it was the activation of a curse seal.

Help Sakura, bruised and weak from hunger, or stop one of Orochimaru's leftovers from turning into a full-scale monster? It wasn't an easy choice but Sasuke made it inside of one heartbeat. He pressed toward the enemy with the curse seal.

Sasuke kept in mind the image of Sakura taking down an opponent who had popped out of his blindspot while he had been distracted with two other enemy ninja. Back then Sasuke had assumed he could count on his teammates but such a stark reality was breathtaking. Knowing his teammates had his back let him fight with greater ease.

He stopped when he saw the man, gaunt and tall. The curse marks were swimming over his face and down his arms. He still wore the rough shirt and loose slacks given to most of Orochimaru's minions. The man gave Sasuke an evil grin. His mouth stretched from side to side in a grotesque show of teeth and tongue. Indeed, his teeth were becoming fangs and in the seconds that Sasuke had watched his arms and legs were clearly growing in bulk. The man's black eyes grew bulbous and a disturbing croaking laugh issued from his belly.

"Well! I never imagined I would have the chance to take down Orochimaru's pet! Ah this is my lucky day!"

Sasuke took a fighting stance, chidori chittering away along his blade, which he held in reverse position behind him. "I think you mean Orochimaru's executioner, Kintoshi."

"I know who you are, Sasuke Uchiha. And that is why I would never let you see my first strike." His legs had become squat, thick muscle banded his thighs. He crouched and leapt off the ground sailing over Sasuke's head.

"Tch." One night of forgetting himself and he was already becoming soft-headed. Sasuke leaped into a tree and then another, giving chase to the toad-man, Kintoshi. Likely he had inhaled poison that Kintoshi had already left in the area as preparation for him. So early in his transformation the poison wouldn't be very strong but it would slow Sasuke down.

Sasuke had to kill him or get Sakura clear of the area before Kintoshi finished his second transformation. At that point his poison was strong enough to cause organ failure within minutes.

The clearing opened up before him. New fissures scarred it and one attacker looked like the temblor had knocked him out of the fight. Sakura was engaged in taijutsu combat with a much larger man. Sasuke frowned to see her left arm dangling loosely, blood pouring down from the shoulder. The ground around her was littered with senbon, which Sasuke guessed were poisoned. Sasuke was interrupted from looking for the the final enemy when Kintoshi landed in the clearing. The large man took one look at him and got clear of Sakura and began running for the treeline.

"Hn." Sasuke leapt to the ground behind Kintoshi. Sakura saw him and knew immediately to clear out. She easily dodged one senbon and caught another in midair before heading for the tree branches above though, Sasuke noted, not without some difficulty in moving. Before Kintoshi could give chase Sasuke slashed at his legs. The toad-man stumbled to one side. There was a hideous croaking growl coming from him and Sasuke knew it was now or never. With one hand aloft he summoned a chidori rain. White-outlined black lightening showered down around him, storming everything for fifteen feet around him. Kintoshi gave a gurgling growl before leaping away in retreat. Sasuke knew he was severely wounded and quite likely unable to issue more poison.

He spied movement in the direction of the large man. Sasuke sped toward the man and noticed he was joined by a woman as they too elected to retreat. She wheeled around, blowgun to her mouth and spat half a dozen senbon his way before continuing to retreat. He parried them and gave chase. He tracked them for a full minute to make sure they didn't round for another attack.

Sasuke located Sakura back in the clearing. At her side he took in her wounds with a frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Sasuke almost laughed. "I'm fine." He nodded to her shoulder.

"It's dislocated. The big guy had a punch dagger that put a hole in the tendons but it's not really as bad as it looks."

Sasuke was unconvinced. No matter how much medical ninjutsu could heal such wounds quickly and without scarring, it was still going to hurt horribly to treat it. He looked at the fallen ninja, broken and burned, groaning softly in the middle of a crack in the earth. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke headed to the enemy that he had taken out first. The stocky man was stumbling away from the fight, barely having covered more than a couple dozen feet with a hand clapped to his wound. When he saw Sasuke he began begging for his life.

"Shut up," barked Sasuke. The man shut up. "Walk with me back to my partner. That is, if you want to live." The man obeyed without a word.

Once again in the clearing Sakura had already stopped the bleeding in her shoulder. But she was clearly still in pain. Sasuke instructed the man to sit next to his unlucky comrade. Then he went to her. He put a hand on her left arm and she winced. "We have to set this."

"I know." Sakura grimaced and set her feet firmly. "Just do it."

Sasuke took the arm in both hands as gently as he could. Still Sakura hissed and stared hard into the distance. _This is going to suck._ "Cry out on three." Sakura nodded. "One, two, three!"

"CHANNARO! GAHHH Fuckinggodamn mother...!" Sasuke had pulled hard and twisted, feeling first the resistance and then the pop of the joint sliding back into place. It made his stomach twist and Sakura's shriek of pain made it all much, much worse.

He held her by the arm as her knees wavered and threatened to buckle. She clutched at him with her good arm. Without thinking Sasuke wrapped an arm around her and held her still as she breathed harshly against his chest.

Sakura pushed away from him and he quickly remembered the prisoners. Sasuke moved to step over to them but stopped when Sakura said his name. He looked at her.

"Your skin... were you poisoned?"

He looked at the palms of his hands. There was a tinge of green around the edges. "I suppose so. Kintoshi was a test subject for Orochimaru." She looked worried. "It's not that bad. I didn't give him a chance to transform far enough for his poison to be really dangerous."

Sakura frowned and put a hand on her hip. "Sasuke-kun, I can't allow you to try and wait out the poison. A toxin like that will just collect in your liver."

Sasuke scowled. Her attitude was too much like the Hokage's for his taste. He knew what he could tolerate. He turned to the prisoners. "Your comrades abandoned you. We can't take you back to Konoha. So I don't have much of a reason not to kill you."

Sakura was startled. "Sasuke-kun!" She had tugged out a little plastic bottle and was smearing a clear gel on her arms. It cleaned off the drying blood in a tidy fashion.

"Tch." Sasuke turned again to his prisoner. "But if you answer my questions I might go easy."

The fallen ninja looked to have several broken bones and skin fried from the chidori blast. He did little more than lie still and groan. The enemy that he had struck looked up with a pitiful face. He still held a hand to his chest. Sasuke had carefully avoided any vital spots and he probably wouldn't bleed out but the man didn't need to know that. The man's voice was weak. "Whatever you want, Sasuke-sama. Please, please don't kill me."

Sasuke commenced his interrogation as Sakura stepped to the ninja laying in the broken earth. Methodically she pulled his shoes off and other extraneous clothing. She removed his weapons pouches and emptied his pockets. Gently she arranged his limbs so he could lie on flat ground. Then she arranged her hands over his chest and began to heal him.

Sasuke carried on the interrogation at the same time that he relieved the man of his weapons and scrolls and finally his shoes. Satisfied that he knew everything relevant to their attackers that the man knew he turned to find Sakura looking down at the broken ninja.

Sakura looked at him. "I've healed the major injuries and his broken leg. His body needs rest before it can take any more healing. He still has a long way to go." She walked over to the man Sasuke had been interrogating. She put hand over the one that covered his wound and tenderly pried it away. She made a thoughtful noise as she peered at the injury. "Good work, Sasuke-kun."

The man goggled at her but she didn't explain. Sasuke looked away to hide a small smile. The chidori blade made it possible to cut through almost any surface like a heated knife through butter, but it also almost instantly cauterized as it cut, drastically reducing the extent of blood loss and protecting living flesh from bacteria. The scar wouldn't be pretty and it would take a day for the numbness to end but the man should recover without trouble.

Sakura issued some healing chakra into the wound. "The internal damage will probably slow you down for a few days, and you're going to have a nasty scar. But for now the best thing is just to wrap it up and leave it alone." She dug into the pouch on her back to pull out some medical wraps.

The man looked between Sasuke and her, not entirely sure of what he was seeing. Sasuke guessed that if he was used to Orochimaru's former test subjects then mercy was not something he had often witnessed. The information the man had given him made him frown.

"We have to get going, Sakura." He pulled out a wire from his thigh holster. He proceeded to tie the two ninja on the ground together. "The others might come back with help." To the man he said, "take care of your comrade. You should probably also think of a different line of work." The man nodded vigorously as Sakura stood to survey her handiwork.

A gurgle came from Sakura's direction. She clapped a hand over her belly. Blushing, she turned to look for her pack. Sasuke gathered the items they had confiscated from the enemy. He loaded them into his pack for review later and pulled out a rice ball. "Here." He handed it to Sakura.

She took it as she shouldered her pack. She brought the rice to her mouth and then made a face.

"Can you eat and walk?" Sasuke didn't want the agitation to show but in the state they were in now they would not be so successful if there was a second attack as strong as the first.

Sakura's face indicated she found the idea unpalatable. Nevertheless she began walking back toward the road. Sakura chewed on the rice slowly and as she did so her pace slowed until put a hand out to lean against a tree. Sasuke stopped beside her.

Sakura's head tipped down until her face was hidden behind her hair, matted with sweat. The day was still very warm and now they had moved vigorously to fight a tough enemy... Sasuke's attention was caught by a soft sniffle. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm so sorry. I'm slowing you down again."

Sasuke had anticipated Sakura slowing down or needing other countermeasures but not this much emotion. They didn't have time for the luxury of emotion. He caught her hand. "If they come again I'll stop them and you'll hide. Do you have enough chakra for a genjutsu?"

Sakura sniffled. "Yes, sure. I still have enough chakra for that."

Sasuke looked back at where they had left the enemy ninja.

Sakura gave a small laugh. "That's hardly enough to wipe out my chakra. I'm just hungry and it's making me light-headed and..." she gave another embarrassed laugh, "just a wee bit more emotional than normal." She looked at him – no, she studied him. "Please let me take that poison out of you. Your reactions are slower than normal, I can tell."

At the look she gave him Sasuke felt himself soften a fraction in his attitude. It was hardly a gift worth giving but Sakura looked like it would mean so much to her. At the very least it would get him ready if another battle came his way. "Sure." When Sakura stepped toward him he took a step back and raised a hand. "But you have to eat something first."

Sakura blushed prettily and returned her attention to the remains of the rice ball in her hand. Her smile turned brave as she slowly raised it to her mouth. Sasuke settled in with hands in his pockets to watch her eat.

While she ate Sasuke explained, "they're part of the same group of thieves that attacked the caravan on the way to Suna. But it sounds like they're up to a lot more than just robbing travelers. We need to get back and report this."

Sakura nodded and chewed quickly, without breathing and swallowed large pieces whole. Once or twice she seized and made a sour face, but she forced herself to swallow and continue until the rice ball was gone. Sasuke passed her a bottle of water from his pack. She tossed her head back and drank until she choked. None too elegantly, she wiped her mouth and nose. Sasuke suspected she had to work mightily to keep from spitting it out.

Sakura's smile was shaky. "Alright then. Now you."

"Hn." Sasuke stood still as Sakura reached up and placed two fingers of each hand at both sides of his neck. They slid up against his lymph nodes, just below the jaw.

Sakura seemed to search for something with her fingertips as she spoke. "If it's a kekkei genkai it's probably either earth or wind-based, maybe a combination." Her eyes focused on his throat. "Yes, it looks like heavy metal poisoning." Her voice trailed off as her eyes slid closed.

Sasuke tried to ignore the feeling of her rough fingers and how his hairs stood on end at the warmth of her touch. He kept his gaze on her face and its intriguing, irregular shape. The feeling of drowning was rising again within him. He cleared his mind of every thought and took long, meditative breaths until she was done.

As her chakra swirled just under his skin he could feel a sort of movement, like wind through leaves, rolling through him and to his lymph nodes. She slowly pulled a hand away, a greenish film coating it. Then she slowly pulled away her other hand.

"Ok. That'll do for now. You shouldn't have trouble metabolizing the remaining toxin." Sakura dug out the little plastic bottle with a clear gel. "Hand sanitizer." She gave him a wry smile. Her cheeks were a little more pink than usual.

Sasuke glanced back toward the clearing. "You should eat something else. Are all the soldier pills gone? One could help a lot."

"Sorry. That was clumsy of me to lose the bottle. But it's possibly for the best. Part of what soldier pills do is raise your blood pressure. It's the same reason you don't take them – it would be dangerous for your eyes. The morning after tea that I made already raised my blood pressure, mixing in a soldier pill puts me at real risk for an aneurysm."

Sasuke looked at Sakura sharply. She avoided his eyes. _But she was willing to take one earlier?_ "You didn't need to put yourself at risk."

Sakura gave him a wry look. "We know that now. But it was the only way I saw to avoid becoming a burden to you."

"You would be more of a burden if you had a heart attack out here."

"You always know how to show your concern. Careful, I might think I matter to you." Sakura had resumed walking toward the road.

Sasuke followed feeling faintly nettled. She mattered; he didn't see why he needed to explain that.

"Anyway," she called over his shoulder, "an aneurysm isn't a heart attack." Her voice dropped as he caught up. "It's more like a stroke."

"Hn."

"So...that toad-thing. Former colleague?" Sakura smirked but it slipped a bit at Sasuke's scoff.

"I met him once years ago. He was a test subject of Orochimaru's. Kintoshi was a criminal before – a thief and a rapist and probably a murderer."

"Great and Orochimaru decided to give him extra power."

"He already had some surprising powers. The poison breath seems to be a strange kekkei genkai that he was born with. Orochimaru wanted to see how it would react with the curse seal."

"Again, Orochimaru just had to go and give a creep that curse seal. So kind of him."

"Tch. Orochimaru couldn't tell who would survive receiving the curse seal. Kabuto once said the odds of survival were one in 10."

Sakura was brought up short. "That's..." she stared at Sasuke. "That's just...!"

"I know." Sasuke continued walking. "I think he had contingency plans for me, but I couldn't say it meant I would have lived."

Sakura shuddered. "No, not when he had mastered the reanimation jutsu." She walked quickly to catch up with Sasuke. Her mouth worked like she was trying to think of something to say.

"Sakura, I had to do it. It got me what I needed and it's over now." Sasuke jammed his hands into his pockets and stared down the road. "If it makes you feel any better I'm going to kill Kintoshi the next time I see him."

Sakura stared at him, mouth in a grim line and eye etched with worry. "Sasuke-kun, I know it's done now. And I realize you came back because you accepted us and everything. It's just...think how close it was! How many times you could have died... Or, even that Orochimaru could have-"

"But he didn't. I learned what I needed to and it made me strong enough to defeat him." Sasuke shut his mouth with a click. Why was he defending himself? He gave a full account of his actions and intentions when he returned to Konoha. At any rate, his time with Orochimaru and their subsequent fight was complicated and brutal. He had no desire to relive it.

He redirected the conversation. "You've had your close calls with Naruto." He gestured to her arm. "Would you rather that wasn't your life?"

Sakura touched her arm absently. "All of my scars are about my life and what I've done. I'm not trying to say I don't understand your attitude, Sasuke-kun, or that it's wrong. Only that...well, I suppose it's that I'm relieved you survived and came home." She was silent for a moment. Then she added in a sly tone, "otherwise I'd be demanding to know more about why your chest seems like someone else's skin was grafted on."

Sasuke dimly recalled a medic's touch on his chest around dawn that morning. It had been too soothing to fully wake him. _So that wasn't a dream._ "Hn."

"Seriously, that's work like I've never seen before. I doubt Kabuto could do something like that. And it's definitely not Tsunade's style. I'd love to meet the medic who did it." Sakura grinned.

Sasuke frowned. He was used to Sakura maintaining a chipper attitude around somber subjects, particularly when it came to healing. She had to realize it was something that at one point was a critical injury. "It goes past the skin and to the internal organs."

Sakura blinked. "Really?" Her eyes danced at the possibilities.

Despite himself, Sasuke smirked. "Just a minute ago you were depressed over a jutsu that could have killed me, but now you're excited over a wound I got that almost definitely would have killed me."

"Oh...I..." Sakura blushed. "It's just. ...uh...it's really impressive work?"

"Heh." Sasuke's smirk deepened. "It's not medicine anyway. I'm not sure I could even explain what Juugo did."

"He was from your Taka team? He also had a curse seal?"

"Yes and no, not exactly. The curse seal was derived from his particular abilities. His body had abilities down to the cellular level that no one else had."

"Ok. Well I think I'd still like to meet him. At least, that is, if only because he saved your life." Sakura wore a small smile.

"Hn."

Sasuke noted the trees were getting thicker. The could run along the branches without any trouble now, save for the heat. And except for one other matter.

"We should run up there until we stop for the night." He pointed into the tree canopy. "But first you should eat something."

"You give an awful lot of orders for the junior member of this team."

"If I leave it to you, the one who's barely eaten and was injured worse in that last fight, you'll just run until you fall over."

"You have me confused with Kakashi." Sakura grinned while she dug out a package of onigiri. "Besides Sumiko would never let me hear the end of it."

Sasuke smirked. Sakura's red-headed student had a mouth on her that regularly veered toward disrespectful. She was talented and lived to catch others' mistakes and harp on them for days. She reminded him of himself...if he had been allowed to grow up with a clan instead with a plan for vengeance.

"Okay." Sakura wiped her mouth. "I'm good. Sumiko won't suspect a thing."

"What about Ryomaru and Masato?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave a laugh. "They follow everything Sumi-chan says. Ryomaru is besotted with her and Masato believes his Ninja way involves getting out Sumi's way. And she's stubborn enough to think her observations are the only right ones." Sakura heaved a long sigh. "It's taking a while to get them to trust each other enough work together."

"Hn. Sounds familiar." They jumped lightly into the trees and began hopping on branches, an easy rhythm settling between them.

"I wonder if all genin teams start out like that."

"I guess all shinobi start out that way."

"Maybe I should threaten to send them back to the Academy like a certain sadistic sensei I used to know."

"It might not hurt."

"You and he always understood each other." At look from Sasuke she changed tactics. "Okay, usually you did. I try to be a bit more supportive."

"Kakashi wanted to make sure we were ready."

"Yeah..." Sakura seemed to swallow the rest of her response. She didn't need to say any more. Their old sensei's plan hadn't worked out particularly well.

After a few minutes more of bounding between trees Sakura spoke again. "Anyway, I won't recommend them for the chunin exam until I know they can work together. Sumi-chan may be impressive for a 13-year old genin but even you couldn't get Naruto and me through the Forest of Death by yourself."

Sasuke scowled and Sakura laughed as they ran on. "Is Kakashi going to recommend you for the next exams?"

"Only if I can find two other genin to test with."

"Oof. That's a tall order."

"Aa. Not impossible."

"You'll probably have to work with people several years younger." Sakura sounded faintly mocking. She had never let Naruto or Sasuke forget that she had achieved chunin years earlier.

"That's fine with me." Sasuke gave Sakura a look that dared her to mock him more.

She looked a little surprised but then smiled. "You'll find someone." The trouble was, Sasuke reminded himself for the thousandth time, age wasn't the difficult part, trust was. As in, who would trust him, traitor to Konoha? Naruto had foregone increasing in rank. The hero of Konoha had a rank all his own. The man being groomed for Hokage certainly didn't have time for pesky exams. But Sasuke Uchiha would have to follow the traditional path to continue with his goals. If for no better reason than to no longer be the last member of his class left a genin.

After a few more hours of running, interrupted by two breaks to make Sakura eat and drink, they arrived at a lakeside clearing where they had agreed to spend the night.

At the waterside Sasuke found a spot to fish for their dinner while Sakura washed off the rest of the blood that still clung to her skin and clothes. The heat had diminished only a little, but as dusk set in numerous insects took to the air. Sasuke built a fire for them to keep the bugs away and to cook the fish.

"I'll take first watch. You need to sleep, Sakura."

"You really are bossing me around a lot, you know."

"If I didn't you would try to take first watch. And I know you haven't had any real sleep in a few days." Sakura looked irritated. Why did she need to be so annoying? "I'm going to need you to cover my back tomorrow. So get some sleep." She was stone-faced. _Ugh. Fine. _"Please?"

A small, coy smile spread over Sakura's face. Sasuke didn't like it one bit. "Say it."

"What? No."

"Say it, Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice was sing-song.

"No way."

"Fine, then I'll take first watch. You can sleep or not as you like."

Sasuke made a frustrated sound. "FINE." He growled. "Please allow me to take first watch, Sakura-sempai." He gave her a furious look.

Sakura giggled and the sound of it nearly broke Sasuke's resolve. "Of course, Sasuke-kun! I'll just brush my teeth and head right to bed." She gave him a winning smile, quite ignoring the look of murder in his eyes. "Be sure to wake me in case of trouble, or in four hours, whichever comes first."

"Tch."

Sakura giggled again and set about pulling her bedroll free of her pack and getting ready for sleep. Sasuke swatted a fly off his arm and stoked the fire. His teammate had a knack for getting under his skin.

* * *

Author's notes:

I hope Sakura doesn't come off as _too_ weak. She's having a physically tough day. And while she can tease Sasuke about _way_ outranking him, it's largely because he lets her.

Also, it's funny but I really thought this story was going to be mostly from Sakura's point of view, but it's turning out to be more from Sasuke's. Hopefully it breaks even, in the end.

You know who writes amazing SasuXSaku fics? the general girl - one of my favorites is "The Long Way Home." Just reread that. So good.


	5. On the Return

_The first lie was the one I told to myself._

When the sun began to rise barely over an hour into her watch, Sakura realized Sasuke had taken a watch shift longer than four hours. Over six hours, she estimated. _He probably only switched with me because he was nodding off._ She stood up and stretched and began packing her things silently.

A few birds chirping quietly became a chorus as the air lightened. Sasuke mumbled sleepily and wiped at his face.

"It's ok, Sasuke-kun, you can rest for a little bit while I get breakfast ready."

Sasuke groaned as he sat up, blinking in the weak light of morning. "I'm awake now."

Sakura gave him a brief smile but he was rubbing his eyes. She pulled out provisions for a light morning meal. Despite eating very little the day before, Sakura didn't have much of an appetite. Knowing what was coming, she forced herself to eat.

Not a moment was wasted between packing and moving on. Sasuke picked up Sakura's sense of urgency without a word. Together they set a pace somewhat faster than average. At midmorning, Sakura asked Sasuke if he needed a break. He declined and they pressed on without slowing.

Finally at midday they paused for a meal. Sakura could feel the tissues in her abdomen and thighs moving and constricting. When she stood up after choking down a protein bar a shot of pain flashed through her stomach.

Sasuke turned to her and Sakura realized she had gasped in pain. She gave him a fast, insincere smile and shrugged. "We may have to take down the pace a little bit from here on out."

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Okay. I haven't noticed anyone following us."

"At this point we're probably too close to Konoha for anyone to dare."

Sasuke studied Sakura's face. It made her want to fidget. "Should I try to find any patrols? Maybe someone can help you get home without running?"

"Ah, no. That's okay. I should be fine with just some painkillers." Sakura held up a bottle pulled from a pouch at her back. "I can get in on my own two feet." She shrugged again. "It's just hard to keep moving that fast."

Sasuke nodded curtly and finished his lunch silently.

They jumped into the trees again; the heat was less intense than the previous day but the humidity made up for it.

Within an hour Sakura had to slow down. The pills kept nausea and the worst of the pain at bay, but the cramps were still present.

She gritted her teeth and pressed on.

After another hour Sakura was winded. She called to Sasuke and dropped to the forest floor. She, at least, would have to proceed on the ground.

Sasuke looked unhappy about it but he ran at her side. Soon she could recognize individual trees, subtle marks other Konoha shinobi had left for each other telling of natural springs, traps and check points.

Running at a good clip would have them at the gates of Konoha in 20 minutes, but as it was, Sakura could do little better than stumble forward and deny the very dear wish to simply collapse in a heap and curl up into a ball. At this rate the gates of Konoha were more than an hour away.

Sakura grabbed hold of every tree she passed and propelled herself off it to keep moving forward.

Finally Sasuke tsked and wheeled in front of her. "Sakura."

She did not want to stop; she did not want him to get help. "Nu-uh." She shook her head and stepped around him.

Sasuke grabbed her arm. The forest swam around her head for a second and she swallowed hard. Letting her vision tunnel had kept her from noticing how dizzy she was. When she was sure both feet were firmly under her, Sakura looked up to find Sasuke staring at her intently.

"The way you're going, you can't meet the Hokage when we get back. You are pale and weak. She'll put you in the hospital and ask me what's wrong."

"No...Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice wavered and caught. Her breath was surprisingly short. "All I need is bed rest."

"Then as soon as we get into Konoha you get to bed and I'll handle the debrief with Tsunade."

"But I have to meet her – I'm the senior on this mission."

"Sakura, think for a minute. Do you want to explain why you are in this condition? That's what will happen if you meet Tsunade in the next hour. Otherwise your only option is to let me go in and tell her that you got sick and went home."

Sakura frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "I should go in."

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked very much like he was keeping a number of sarcastic replies to himself. "Look, I know you want to make a good impression on her, but these are the circumstances." Sasuke's hands fell to his side and his gaze drifted over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura felt a quiver work its way through her cramped belly. He looked at her again. "Do you want to tell her?"

"I..." Sakura hadn't quite thought this far ahead. She had just focused on trying to get to Konoha before the cramps from the crabb leaves got worse than her simple pain killers could handle. Also, there would be the small matter of bleeding starting very soon.

Sasuke continued relentlessly. "The only other thing I can think of is to spend another night out – and we'd have to go into the next town which is three hours away, or else a patrol will find us – and then you can report in tomorrow. I'll go with your call, Sakura."

Sakura leaned against a tree and let out a breath. Come clean with Lady Tsunade about a lapse in judgment, and probably have everyone in the Hokage Tower know about it by nightfall? Or send in Sasuke? On the one hand, she could make her report and Sasuke would tell of what he'd learned from the ninja they had fought the day before, including that leftover of Orochimaru's. But everyone who worked directly with Tsunade would know...everyone. _Oh God, if Naruto found __out...!_

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "I can't deal with this and Naruto."

He looked like he understood. "Hn."

"But, I don't just want to send you in alone, Sasuke-kun." She worried a lip. "I hate the way they look at you. They just..."

"It'll be ok."

"No – I mean, they won't do anything, but..." Sakura sighed. "I guess it is best if you make the report and I'll write mine out and turn it in tomorrow." Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes, worry creasing her forehead. "It's not fair."

A whisper of a smile tickled the corners of Sasuke's mouth. "It's more than fair." He turned away and began striding toward their village.

Sakura ran a hand through sweaty hair and pushed off the tree. She fell into step alongside Sasuke. _Thank you, Sasuke-kun._

-忍ぶ-

Sakura must have gotten a second wind because Sasuke found they moved at a light jog until they finally crossed through Konoha's gates. Sakura had kept the pace even as they ran past the guards. They called out and Sakura greeted them by name and kept going.

A block later they slowed to a stop, Sakura breathing heavily. Sasuke eyed her sallow skin and briefly considered simply picking her up and getting her to the hospital. _Believe in her._ She looked categorically unwell, but she knew her health best, right?

"Ok, Sasuke-kun!" Her voice sounded forced. "From here we'll go our separate ways. You know what to say to the Hokage, right? About the bandits and how they sent people after us two days later. And don't forget about Kintoshi. Oh, and let her know the business woman was impressed with our work-"

"I got this, Sakura. You should get some rest."

Sakura stopped short. She seemed on the verge of arguing again but then smiled softly. "Ok, Sasuke-kun." She took a step back. "Thank you. Let me know how it goes."

"Aa. See you."

Sasuke held himself still for a moment as Sakura nodded and slowly turned toward her apartment. He almost called out to her, but he couldn't think of what else to say. Everything that came to mind regarded missions and the necessities of shinobi – nothing that really sounded like what he wanted to say to Sakura.

Sasuke felt a little heat travel up his neck as he thought about working with her again. Surely future missions would have other team configurations... Perhaps he should quietly find a way to avoid being paired with Sakura without at least a third team member. Perhaps this was why squads were preferably three or four-man strong. The heat traveled up to his cheeks.

Altogether too soon he was in front of the Hokage Tower. He felt for the pouch hanging at his hip that held the items he kept from the ninja he had beaten. Most of the things had been useless to him – scrolls of jutsus he had memorized in the academy, roughly made kunai and shuriken – and they had been tossed into the lake the night before. But there had been a few things that might interest Tsunade.

Sasuke stepped forward, eyes on the door. His plan was to nod to the guards and proceed to the Hokage's office. It was basic. And it would not work.

A chunin with huge spikey hair and a wrap draped over his nose blocked his path. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Sasuke kept an easy grip on his emotions. Who was he again? Kotsuka? Kotaro? "Sasuke Uchiha. I've just returned from a mission for the Hokage and I'm here to present my debrief."

The guard eyed him, studied his clothes, the wear and tear, how his hair was matted with sweat, the faint sunburn on his nose. There was absolutely no way the guard wouldn't know who he was. Sasuke stared straight ahead and waited through the silent inspection, willing away the tension that threatened.

"Sasuke Uchiha? The Hokage sent you on a mission alone?"

"My partner couldn't be present. I'll save my full debrief for the Hokage."

"Who's your partner? Not Naruto Uzumaki, he got back this morning. And Kakashi Hatake has been in the village all day."

Sasuke refused to answer and the guard refused to move. Finally Sasuke said, "I think the Hokage would not like to know this report I have was delayed literally at her door."

This small defiance made the guard stare hard at Sasuke. He refused the bait and continued staring at his goal, the hall in front of him. The guard sounded annoyed. "What kind of report does a genin have that is so important?"

Sasuke's jaw set before he could catch it. But someone spoke in his stead. "That would be for Tsunade-sama to decide."

The guard started in surprise. Shizune stood behind him, small, simple, and not to be toyed with. Her plain face belied the steely glare she gave the guard. "Stand down, Kotetsu. Come along, Sasuke-kun, the Hokage saw you from her window."

Sasuke followed her, a little disappointed that the guard – Kotetsu – stood too far to "accidentally" shoulder check.

"Why didn't Sakura come with you? Kotetsu would never dare stop her." Shizune's heels clipped quickly and sharply on the floor and Sasuke had to walk at a faster pace than usual to keep up. Sasuke realized it was probably so they would fly past all the people who they walked by in the halls of the towers, quite a number of whom were staring openly at Sasuke with disgust naked on their faces.

"She wasn't feeling well. She asked me to give the debrief, and she will send a written report in the morning."

"Oh? I wonder what she has. I certainly hope she didn't bring anything too contagious and strong to the village."

"I doubt that." Sasuke spoke perhaps a little too quickly.

"Do you know what she has?" Shizune spared him a glance.

"Uh...no, she just looked exhausted to me. She said she only needed bed rest." It wasn't exactly a lie, Sasuke told himself.

"I suppose she would know best."

Shizune charged up the stairs, forcing a genin team and their jonin teacher against the wall. Behind them Sasuke could hear the diminishing voices as the squad plied their teacher with questions about the Uchiha and the teacher hissed at them to be quiet.

"You know you could have come another way into Tsunade's office, Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to go through the front door."

"I know."

"Practically the only people who go that way are visitors to Konoha. It's there so the Hokage can easily see who her guests are."

"I know."

"So you headed that way on purpose. You knew you'd get stopped."

They had arrived at the doors to the Hokage's office. Sasuke shrugged.

Shizune sighed. "Kotetsu should have known better." She knocked on the door.

From inside Tsunade's powerful voice called, "Come in!"

The doors opened to reveal Tsunade standing behind her desk, fists on her hips. To one side in the office the elders, Homura and Koharu stood making sour faces. Of course, Sasuke mused to himself, they always looked like that.

A tiny voice deep within growled, _one day... one day._ He shoved down the voice as a bolt of ice moved down his spine. He was past all that now. His parents were avenged and those two were just fossils, relics that could never challenge the Uchiha again.

Koharu spoke first. "You take your time appearing before us, Uchiha, but where is your team leader?"

Sasuke could almost hear Tsunade's teeth grind.

Sasuke bobbed his head in a tiny bow that bordered on impertinent. Skipping it would have just brought on more yelling, as he knew well. "I came here directly. Sakura-sempai did not feel well enough to present this report so she gave me the task."

"What's this about, Sasuke? What kept Sakura from being here?" Tsunade fixed an unblinking stare on him.

_Here goes._ "She let me know she wasn't feeling well enough to meet with you today. She said she would need bed rest and expects to recover by tomorrow."

"Hm. That doesn't make sense – if she's sick she should know how to clear out nearly any bacteria or virus from her system." Tsunade put a finger to her lips as she worked at the puzzle.

"Ma'am?" Shizune cleared her throat.

"Oh yes, Shizune, go fetch the others. Thank you."

"Yes, ma'am." Shizune bowed and exited into the hallway.

"Was she hurt on the mission, Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned. "Yes, though not due to strict mission parameters."

"Explain."

"The escort mission went according to plan. There was one incident when we crossed into Wind country. Two bandits tried to strike the wagons. Sakura...sempai...and I caught one, a water-user, and the second one, a master with a sword, got away. We turned over the water-user to a border patrol. The rest of the trip into Suna was without incident.

On the day after we crossed back into the land of Fire, yesterday, we were attacked by a squad of five ninja. I would judge most were chunin level but one fought Sakura to a stand-still and the other..." Sasuke's frown deepened.

"Go on."

"The other one was a former test subject created by Orochimaru. He still carries the curse seal. When it is activated and at its most advanced his lethality is S-class."

Koharu grunted. Homura made a peeved sound and then said, "You sound like you know more about these ninja, Sasuke. Did you know them through your association with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's blood ran cold. He avoided looking at the old woman and fought to keep his killing intent completely private. "I only knew that man, Kintoshi. However, once Sakura and I fought them, three retreated, leaving two who were wounded. I interrogated one while Sakura healed the other to a point where he would be able to walk on his own."

Homura asked, "So when did Sakura get herself hurt? Or was there another altercation of which you haven't yet told us?"

"No other fights. The fight yesterday, where it was the two of us against five of them, was when Sakura was hurt." Sasuke felt the heat rising again on his face, along with an uncomfortable twinge in his stomach.

"How was she hurt?" Tsunade's voice ached with concern but her face made it clear that she was already working out the possibilities against Sakura's absence.

Sasuke's jaw tightened painfully. "They split us up and I was therefore unable to protect her when a taijutsu fighter took her on and disabled her arm."

"Disabled? How?"

"Is this really necessary?" interjected Koharu. "It would seem far more important to determine why such a large squad attacked Sasuke and his teammate, and why only the teammate ended up wounded." He glared coldly at Sasuke. "Why were Orochimaru's remnants seeking him out? What does that imply-"

The doors to the office blasted open as Naruto leapt into the room. Sasuke stifled a groan; the idiot would make everything more complicated. Although it was a distinct pleasure to watch the elders nearly jump out of their wrinkly skin at the commotion.

With everyone staring toward the door no one in the room saw Sasuke nod to the man in the corner window. Kakashi had taken a seat on the sill while everyone was distracted by Naruto. Sasuke could only imagine he saw a cool nod come for him.

"Ok, everyone! Naruto Uzumaki is here! What needs stomping, just tell me and consider it stomped!" Naruto was slightly red, like he had run clear across town.

"Shut up, you noisy brat." Tsunade punctuated her words by slamming a palm on her desk. "Sasuke was debriefing me on his mission. I called you here initially to observe the proceedings but now it sounds like a situation might be brewing that will need your attention more directly."

"Alright! Something to stomp! Thanks, Sakura-chan—uh... Sakura-chan? Hey, bastard, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto hunted around the room like she might be hiding behind a potted plant or a chair.

Sasuke stiffened his arms at his sides to keep from smacking a palm to his forehead. "She's not here, you idiot. She's staying home till she feels better."

"What? Why? Did you do something to her, you bastard?" Naruto planted himself a few inches in front of Sasuke, hands on his hips. "Did you let her get hurt? Is that who I have to stomp?"

"NARUTO, BE QUIET" thundered Tsunade at the same time that Sasuke muttered, "someone must have stomped your brain, loser."

The room shuddered to a standstill. On everyone's list of the very last person to allow to get angry while remaining in the room with her was the legendary sannin, Tsunade.

A throat cleared in the corner and all eyes twisted toward Kakashi. "I think they're in the middle of working that out, Naruto. Give it a minute." Kakashi looked cool and comfortable as ever. Sasuke suspected he had arrived several minutes before allowing anyone to detect his presence.

"Kakashi," Homura spoke with a faint smile, which for her was almost fawning. "We're so glad you arrived so quickly. You didn't keep the elder council waiting for once. Thank you."

"Well, you know. I was coming to the Tower anyway and then I heard my favorite student's voice, so I thought I'd invite myself in." He gave the elder a grin, which for Kakashi was a crinkly eye. The sort, Sasuke thought, that's meant to calm down children and old women.

"Now that we're all caught up," resumed Tsunade through gritted teeth. "Sasuke please explain how the fight you found yourself in came about and then relate the intelligence you gained."

"Aa." Sasuke gave Naruto a look and the jinchuriki stepped out from between Sasuke and Tsunade. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, took a deep breath and began explaining how a break for lunch turned into a full battle. He described the fighters and the abilities he had witnessed, saving Kintoshi for last.

Koharu spoke during a brief moment in which Sasuke was taking another breath to continue. "So your teammate was injured while you were not at her side."

Sasuke's lips pursed but he refused to look at the man. "Aa. Sakura's arm was dislocated. The tendons in her shoulder were severed from the stabbing. She lost a bit of blood but she healed the tears and we reset her arm."

"So she is resting from her injuries sustained from fighting three enemies at once while you didn't take a scratch. Is that right?" Homura pressed on.

Sasuke scowled. "I got poisoned but Sakura drew it out."

"Oh?" Tsunade looked up. "Wasn't there only one enemy using poisoned senbon?"

"Yes, but Kintoshi can issue poison with his breath. His favorite method of fighting is to poison the air of a specific place and then fight someone into that place. The further along his transformation, the more powerful his poison."

"Come here," ordered Tsunade. She circled around her desk toward Sasuke. He obeyed her and stared blandly into her honey-brown eyes. She put two fingers to one lymph node on his neck and made a thoughtful sound. Then she put the fingers to his abdomen, just below his belly button. She frowned. "There is still some poison in your system."

"Aa. Sakura said it might be a form of heavy metal toxin. She said the remainders in my system should be processed by my liver."

"Mh. Good girl." Tsunade backed up to lean against the desk and folded her arms under her chest. She stared at Sasuke thoughtfully. She opened her mouth to speak but Homura cut her off.

"You still haven't told us what you found out about these ninja bandits. Were they all recruits of Orochimaru? Do they have similar intentions toward Konoha?" Her small eyes peered at Sasuke making it clear she very nearly considered him to be one of their number.

"No, they didn't all serve Orochimaru." _And I didn't either, you old hag._ He pulled out the pouch with the items he had collected. He plucked out two scrolls and a battered headband. He handed the headband to Tsunade.

She looked at it and frowned.

"What, what! Let me see!" Naruto bounced on his toes but Tsunade tossed the headband to Kakashi.

He grunted and his face grew serious.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei? What's so special about it?" Naruto was halfway to Kakashi when he passed the headband to Homura.

Somehow her glower deepened and she made a noise deep in her throat. Naruto followed the headband around, a silent, pleading hand outstretched. Homura passed the headband to Koharu.

Koharu glanced at the headband and then looked at Tsunade. "This is very troubling."

"What is?" Naruto almost sobbed.

Koharu tsked and tossed the headband in Naruto's general direction, even though he could have reached out to hand it over. Naruto scrambled to catch it.

Inside his pockets Sasuke's hands became fists. His teeth ground. _Hasn't he done enough? They have him scrambling like he still has to prove himself to them._

Naruto gasped as he understood the implication of the headband. "Suna? But... no way."

"What do you intend to do about this, Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade flashed an irritated glance at Koharu. "I intend to ask Sasuke to continue his debrief and based on what he tells me next I will draft a message to the Kazekage." She held out a hand toward Naruto and he handed it back.

"Don't be impertinent." Homura's hair ornament jingled softly. "You know what he was asking."

It's a good thing Sakura wasn't in the room after all, mused Sasuke, the abuse the elders piled on Tsunade would have had her throwing things. As it was, the Hokage looked like she very much wanted to punch something. As unobtrusively as he could, Sasuke took quiet step back.

A vein was throbbing on Tsunade's temple. "Obviously, I intend to study the matter more carefully. It depends on what Sasuke has to say." Her gaze turned to Sasuke, fierce and furious.

Sasuke began without preamble. "Some of the ninja were rogue when they joined this team, it seems. The scratches on that headband indicate the ninja that went down was originally from Suna but left. What I do know is that this group is trying to attract more rogue ninja and probably anyone willing to fight."

"They're recruiting? Who are they, and how do they operate?" The furrow between Koharu's brows deepened.

Sasuke picked up one of the scrolls and opened it on Tsunade's desk. Naruto scrambled to his side and read over his shoulder. "A letter?"

"An invitation," Sasuke clarified. "To the estate of Matsuno, for anyone willing to work as a bodyguard."

Tsunade pulled the scroll around so she could read it.

"I don't get it." Naruto scratched at the back of his head. "Why was a rogue ninja from Suna working as a bodyguard for a family inside the land of Fire?"

"That's probably not what the job really was." Kakashi had stepped out of the window sill and walked toward Tsunade to read the letter. Even the elders had taken a few steps closer, though still unwilling to come within arm's reach of either the Uchiha heir or the nine-tails' jinchuriki. "When rogue ninjas want to increase their ranks they can either force someone into slavery or threaten their family or they can entice them." Kakashi put a finger down on the scroll. "There. This payment of 200 ryou a month. That's ridiculous. It's clearly not legitimate work."

"Ok...so if a rogue ninja read this and wanted to go work for a crap-ton of money at this Matsuno estate what makes that so wrong?"

"I don't think you understand, Naruto-" began Kakashi.

"The Matsuno family are highly regarded in the Land of Fire." Homura intoned. "They have been loyal to the daimyo for generations. They would never hire rogue ninja."

"Okayyy...but they did. Duh." Naruto gestured to the scroll like he was lecturing a child.

Homura spluttered and Tsunade looked like she would like to kiss Naruto. Sasuke couldn't entirely hide his amusement, luckily no one looked his way.

Kakashi gave a gentle cough. "We don't know that for sure, Naruto. We can't just make accusations. If it's true then something bad is going on at the Matsuno estate; and if it's not true then the situation could be even worse."

"I will get in touch with the daimyo as well to see if he knows how the Matsuno fare." Tsunade indicated the second scroll. "What is that one, Sasuke?"

"I don't know, I'm not a Suna shinobi." Under Tsunade's glare he picked up the scroll and ran a thumb over marks that sealed it shut. "The key to this seal is a Suna secret. Maybe a sealing expert can open it. I can tell there's chakra loaded in it to strike at anyone who tries to open the scroll without the right key." Sasuke handed the scroll to the Hokage.

"Is that all you have?"

"Aa."

"Very well then, you and Kakashi-"

"I don't believe we're done here." Koharu interrupted. "You still haven't explained why five ninja attacked you in the first place."

Sasuke turned to face the old man. "Bounties. Sakura and I each have one on our heads and they wanted to collect." Sasuke faced Tsunade. "I didn't see it, but I think these ninja are putting together their own bingo book in order to work out how to find us and how much they can collect."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "So it wasn't an accident that they found you on your way back."

"No, it was close to the place where Sakura and I had protected our client from an attack on the way into the Land of Wind. They were waiting for us to pass through on our way home."

"Hey, you guys got into _two_ fights on this mission?!" Naruto's eyes practically danced as he imagined it. "You guys get all the fun!"

Sasuke's stomach clenched and for a moment he nearly panicked that Naruto would work out just what fun he and Sakura had had. Then he got hold of himself and scoffed. "Idiot."

"Enough." Tsunade was barely paying attention to them. She tapped the Suna headband on her desk absently as she stared at the sealed scroll. "Bandits raiding the roads, rogue ninja attacking my shinobi for their bounties, invitations to join up at an estate of a powerful family..." Her voice trailed off. Then she looked up at the two young men standing shoulder to shoulder on the other side of her desk. "All that's missing is a plot to steal the Nine Tails."

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, hey, you bastard, did they say how much my bounty is worth?"

Sasuke gave a sour look and mumbled something.

"Huh, what was that?" Naruto cupped a hand to his ear.

"They said they were..." Sasuke's voice dropped to an unintelligible grumble.

"Come on you bastard, you never mumble." Naruto smacked Sasuke's arm. "Talk!"

"Tsk." Sasuke crossed his arms. He could feel heat on his cheeks. _He is going to be insufferable. _"They said they weren't supposed to fight you. There's no bounty for you because no one can handle a tailed beast any more." _More or less._

"Ah! Hah!" Naruto threw his head back and laughed. He slapped Sasuke on the back twice before Sasuke smacked his arm away. "Haaaahhh! Did you hear that! They don't dare fight me! AWW YEAH! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I make bounty hunters piss in their pants." By this point Naruto had his hands clasped over his head like he was being cheered by adoring masses. "That's right, bit-"

"Naruto!" Tsunade had one fist on a hip and her other hand pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's enough. Sasuke, you're sure you don't have more to report?"

"No, I don't."

"Fine. I look forward to reading Sakura's report. SHIZUNE!" The doors to the office opened at once and Shizune stepped in to speak with Tsunade.

The room took the air of dismissal. The elders took their leave of Tsunade and left without a look at Sasuke or Naruto.

Kakashi stepped toward the boys, hands in his pockets. "So, Sasuke, any thoughts on who is pulling these strings?"

Sasuke hesitated a moment. "I really don't know. With Kintoshi there, maybe it means there are other men who used to work for Orochimaru."

"That guy had a lot of bad people on his side." Naruto paused. "And you, you bastard." He gave a small laugh.

"Shut up, you idiot. Kakashi, Orochimaru used to have hundreds of test subjects and hundreds more slaves. I wasn't the only one who wanted to kill him by the end." _Just the only one who could._

"And that makes you certain no one is trying to bring back his legacy?"

Which one, Sasuke wanted to ask, but he doubted Kakashi would understand. "I don't know what these rogue ninja want, aside from money." He admitted, "But Kintoshi could do a lot on his own. He joined Orochimaru with the promise of power. It's hard to say what this group offered him, but if he joined then they might be able to get other ninja who worked with Orochimaru."

"Hm" pondered Kakashi. "What do you think of Kintoshi."

"He has one very powerful ability, that's all. I'm ready for it now and the next time I see him I will kill him."

Kakashi nodded like he expected to hear that. Behind them Tsunade spoke. "Sasuke, you're done here. This matter is to remain confidential until I know more about the situation at Matsuno. Kakashi, you can go too."

Sasuke nodded to her while Kakashi said thank you.

Tsunade spoke again. "Kakashi, I'm unhappy that Sakura got hurt. As far as I'm concerned that's a lack of teamwork."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Teach your student better."

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi bowed. He glanced at Sasuke and clapped hand to the back of his neck, forcing the younger man into a short bow.

They turned to go and it was only when Tsunade called out that Sasuke realized Naruto was following them. "Naruto, you have to stay here."

"Aww...why?! Me and Sasuke haven't gone out for ramen in days!"

"It'll have to wait, we have a lot of work to do."

"You mean you have a lot of work and I have a lot of watching to do." Naruto grumbled. He nudged Sasuke, "seriously, someone should make up a jutsu called 'Paperwork Mountain.' I bet it would be deadly."

"Very funny, but if you want to help me investigate Matsuno, you need to stay here. If you think you can be discrete there may be a task you can over see."

"I'm on it, Granny! Believe it!"

When Sasuke looked back to the door he saw Kakashi's heel disappear behind it. "Yeah, I'll see you later." He hurried after his teacher and Naruto return to the Hokage's desk.

"Oh wait!" Sasuke heard Naruto say as he stepped behind the door. "Aw man, I never figured out from Sasuke what's wrong with Sakura-chan."

Sasuke stepped double-time down the hallway.

As he walked away he could still hear Tsunade stifle a curse. "And I could see he was hiding something, too. Naruto, let's make a bet. I'll wager 5 ryou that Sakura got sick from food that she prepared. She sent Sasuke to give us the run around so she wouldn't have to admit it."

He chuckled softly as he headed for the back stairs that led to the aviary. From the veranda behind the tower he would be able to transport away without any more insanity.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi leaned against the wall just beside the stairs like it was his favorite place to be.

Sasuke sobered immediately. "Nothing."

Kakashi's eyebrow lifted. "It seemed like you were amused by something back there."

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto is an idiot."

"It's never seemed to make you laugh before. Anyway, idiot or not he noticed that you never really explained what kept Sakura home. That meeting could have used her touch."

"Sakura is that good at handling the elders?"

"You've seen her in action, and you know she never would have let it get as bad as it was in there. Anyway, you still aren't explaining what's keeping Sakura in bed."

Sasuke blinked. "I told you, she wasn't feeling well."

"Right, I'll try to clarify. What is making Sakura feel so bad she would miss trying to impress her mentor, her former teacher, the elder council and the future Hokage?"

"Tch. Whenever I skip out on bed rest to do things I think are important I get yelled at. Why is everyone making a fuss that Sakura decided to get the rest she needs?"

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, I can do this all day. I don't have anything else going on. But that hickey on your collarbone isn't going anywhere."

Sasuke clapped a hand to the collar of his shirt before he could stop himself. He had taken to wearing a fishnet shirt under a black sleaveless jacket once he returned to Konoha. It hid most of his collarbone when compared to his old shirts that he used to wear as a rogue. But it wasn't a perfect cover.

"Sakura didn't even see it." Sasuke forced his hand back down to his side.

"Sakura was probably distracted with her own marks."

Sasuke stared at his teacher. Just how much did this man know. How much of it was deduction and how much was really good guessing?

"I just want to know this, how much of that," Kakashi nodded to Sasuke's collar, "ended up having to do with Sakura getting hurt."

Sasuke hitched. How much was it, exactly? "A little, I guess."

Kakashi drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "A shinobi needs to get their rest. Now you know why."

"Hn."

"You've got the rest of the day off. We'll meet tomorrow at the usual place."

"Aa."

"If you see Sakura tonight make sure to apologize."

"Hn." Sasuke paused. "Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"It's not going to happen again."

Kakashi nodded then gave Sasuke a grin/eye-crinkle. And then he was gone.

-忍ぶ-

Sasuke walked down a street an hour later, looking for a specific building. He had been in this section of shopping district before but nearly always with Naruto leading the way. Without his certainty the row of shops all looked alike to Sasuke.

All of the buildings had been built rapidly and at about the same time. Sasuke remembered far more variation in architecture before he had left the village. This was how Konoha threw herself into recovery after Pain had leveled her.

He was aware that people were staring at him and more than a few circled wide around him. Mothers pulled their children out of his way and men glared at him. _Ten years ago they did the same thing, but out of pity. _He pulled a self-conscious hand through his hair, still wet from the shower, and kept his features plain.

Toward the end of the row he caught sight of a flower shop. It had been the first thing he thought of but had immediately crossed it off as a possibility. There, behind the counter, was his reason why. Ino Yamanaka made small talk with a young lady and pointed out different blossoms. _Nope, not an option._

He sighted another shop and decided that would do fine. The chocolatier was an ancient, creaky, near-sighted man who clearly needed new glasses. Sasuke rapidly found he had no clue what to ask for and refused the man's invitations to try samples. He ordered a small box of four little delicacies and let it stand at that. While the man filled out his order Sasuke scanned the last minute items displayed on the counter. Among them were cards for various other services a customer might desire. The one marked "Shinobi Matchmaker" caught Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke was looking at the Shinobi Matchmaker business card when the chocolatier returned and rang up Sasuke's order.

"Oh," the man spoke in an aged wheeze. "That's my brother's card. He's got quite a talent, you know. Shinobi are always so particular, but my brother always knows just who will meet their needs."

"Hn."

"Oh yes. Even the old scarred ones can find a spouse with Motoriki's help. They always think no one will marry them because they're one mission away from death. That scary fellow, the Morino lad who specializes in interrogation, he didn't believe he could find a wife. But there you are, Motoriki can do the impossible!"

Sasuke frowned. Ibiki Morino was married? Was she a saint or was she a demon with as many evil talents as he?

"Well I can't imagine a boy like you would have any trouble finding a wife. The last Uchiha is quite a catch. You're already picking out chocolate for someone special, eh?"

Sasuke grunted. "No one special." He pocketed the card and paid for the chocolates. He needed to leave before the old man got any nosier.

"Well if you want to have someone special, my brother Motoriki can help."

"Aa. Good-bye."

"Well, have a nice day then. I hope your 'no one special' enjoys your gift."

Sasuke shouldered his way out the door and leapt to the rooftops. He had enough of people staring at him and just wanted the day to end. He sped toward Sakura's home and was knocking on her door within a few minutes.

Sasuke was about to knock again when he heard the lock slide and the door opened. Sakura looked tousled with messy hair and a long, loose t-shirt with a parade of faded yellow ducks over the chest.

"Hn. Did I wake you?"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked up at Sasuke. She looked shocked to recognize him and immediately tried to straighten her hair with her fingers. "Uh...I was just dozing in front of the TV. Come in!"

Sasuke stepped into the apartment. The space was economical with a tiny kitchen immediately to one side and bathroom to the other. A few feet beyond it was the living space that was both bedroom and living room. He could see a nest of blankets and pillows where Sakura had been laying; the TV was tuned to some kind of police detective drama.

Sakura padded into her kitchen and pulled open the door to the refrigerator. "Do you want something to drink? Juice, maybe? I could fix some tea."

"No thank you. I just want to tell you what happened with Tsunade and give you a couple things."

Sakura's head popped up over the door to the fridge. Her face went to delighted and then serious and then confused in a puzzling rush. "Uh? What things? And what happened?"

Sasuke held out a little glass bottle and the box of chocolates.

Sakura stared at the items for a moment. Sasuke had to gesture to her before she remembered to take them out of his hands. She held the bottle up to see it better and listened to the pills hit the glass. Then she laughed lightly. "Replacement soldier pills? Thanks, Sasuke-kun, but you really didn't have to! I know every pharmacist in town. I could get more soldier pills without paying a penny!"

"Hn." The point was to save her the trouble.

"I still put in hours at the hospital, you know. Oh well. And this other one is chocolates?!" Sakura's face lit up as she opened the box. Sasuke felt warm inside.

"A woman once told me when she had cramps all she wanted was chocolate and peace and quiet."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess that's true. Though I hardly ever get it around here." She smiled broadly at Sasuke. He returned it. Then she set the chocolates and pills on the table that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She stepped into her living room. "Sorry for the mess."

Sasuke shrugged. "Kakashi knows."

She looked at him sharply. "What?"

"He said to apologize to you. Keeping you up late led to your wounds in the fight."

Sakura stared at him, jaw hanging open.

"He's the only one who worked it out. Everyone else kept asking why you went home instead of coming in. He's the only one who saw this." Sasuke pulled aside the collar of his shirt to display the faint bruise.

"Eek" Sakura slapped both hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Behind her hands she said, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I could have healed that easily!"

"It's ok," Sasuke pulled the collar back up. "I didn't want to bug you about it and I thought no one would see."

Sakura frowned.

Sasuke rushed on, not at all liking what a mess everything was becoming. "No one else really knows. Shizune assumed you had a cold or something. Tsunade thinks you ate your own cooking and poisoned yourself."

Sakura rolled her eyes and dropped into her nest. Her skin-tight shorts peaked out from under her t-shirt. "I'm getting better!" She pulled at something behind her and Sasuke realized it was a heating pad. "You're sure no one else knows?"

"Yes. The elders were more interested in figuring out how to blame me for you getting hurt yesterday."

"Huh? Why? I got hurt from fighting, that's hardly your fault." Sakura dug around for the remote control and muted the TV.

Sasuke pursed his lips and sat on the floor with his legs crossed. "We were out there as a team, we should have fought as a team. I should have been able to keep you from getting hurt."

Sakura looked sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gave a sort of irritated laugh. "You say that a lot, Sakura. Stop it. Stop being sorry for things that aren't your fault."

"No—I mean, I'm sor—I mean..." Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. "I really didn't want you to have to face the elders and Tsunade alone. And I knew they would have to send for Kakashi and that Naruto would be there too. I'm so, er, I mean, I should have been there too. I have to share some of the blame."

"Anyway, the council is focused on the bandits now. Tsunade is going to ask the daimyo what he knows about the current state of the Matsuno family. I think she'll probably send in a team to investigate too. And she's going to send a message to Gaara about that Suna rogue we fought."

Sakura nodded. "That makes sense. Were the elders driving her nuts?"

"Hn. I imagine so. But then Naruto stole the spotlight."

"Oh God." Sakura groaned.

"At least it was entertaining to watch the idiot deal with the elders. He treats them like anyone else and doesn't notice how much it pisses them off."

"I'll bet. Neither the elders nor Naruto really get what it means to be respectful. Tsk. Why did Tsunade have to give in to their demands and let them attend every meeting you have with her, that's what I'd like to know."

Sakura made a frustrated noise. "I know it's completely awful but I can't wait until those old bats finally leave the council. It's pretty much like wishing they would just die but...gah..." Sakura scowled at the floor.

"Sakura," began Sasuke. He frowned, uncertain of how to ask what he had in mind. "The elders and Tsunade aren't wrong about our teamwork. Attacks shouldn't get past me and I shouldn't let myself get separated if I don't want to."

Sakura watched him carefully.

"It's, well-"

There was a knock at the door and it softly fell open. Ino appeared behind it looking a little surprised. "Oops, sorry, Sakura! It just slipped open, I swear!"

"Crap," breathed Sakura. She twisted to get her feet under herself and labored to stand. Sasuke had immediately jumped to his feet. Sakura whispered, "stupid door always pops open when I don't lock it."

Ino took a step and stopped completely to take in the sight of Sakura's room. "Uh...did I interrupt something?" A sly smile began to spread over her face.

"No! Uh, Sasuke-kun just-"

"I was just leaving." To Sakura he said, "Tsunade said it's classified until further notice." He trusted she would know what he meant.

"R-right. Thanks for coming over and letting me know, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa. See you later." With a nod to Ino, Sasuke let himself out. He pulled the door shut behind him. Then he turned and pressed lightly on the door. It opened without resistance. "Hn."

Sakura had walked up to the door behind him. She flashed him a smile. "I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun." Then she closed the door and locked it.

Sasuke felt momentarily unsure. He shook his head as if to dislodge the afterimage of Sakura's face. He had had the thought of arranging training or something like it with Sakura. He wondered if he was just trying to come up with an excuse to see her again. Of course, he didn't need one. The village wasn't that large, and there would always be more missions.

The evening was his. There was no reason to feel lost, he was finally free of ridiculous people for a little while. It was time to relax. He drew in a long breath and set out for home.

-忍ぶ-

Sakura had followed Sasuke to the door without a thought. She almost wanted to convince him to stay at the same time that she recognized there was a very good reason for not acting on that desire.

"Ok, Forehead." Ino stood behind her, arms crossed. "Dish."

"Huh?"

"Oh do not give me that innocent act, Sakura! You just had Sasuke Uchiha lounging in your home while your room looks like some boudoir from 1001 Arabian Nights!"

"Someone has a healthy imagination." Sakura rolled her eyes. She could feel her pulse starting race as she thought of lies to tell her friend. But she was nothing if not an accomplished kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Let it go, Ino, Sasuke just brought me a report from Tsunade's office because I couldn't go myself."

"Uh-huh." Ino refused to move. "And just what is keeping you from making a report on your own mission?"

"Tch." Sakura stepped past Ino and accommodated herself once again in her nest. "I wasn't feeling well when we got back to the village and I didn't want to faint in Tsunade's office. You know how that would look in front of the elders."

"Yeah...don't even try and distract me with your sob story." Ino moved into the kitchen and Sakura looked up at her in alarm. Ino stepped into the living room with the chocolate box. "Next you'll try to tell me that Sasuke gives Naruto candy when he has the sniffles."

Sakura scowled. "First of all, Naruto doesn't get sick, and second, when he's wounded and in the hospital we split duties getting him ramen until he's better."

Ino gave her a calculating look. "You're trying to distract me with details now. But you didn't even bother trying to deny that Sasuke brought these." She shook it for emphasis and the chocolates rattled inside. Sakura cringed. She forgot that Ino, too, was an accomplished kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"I know this box, Forehead. It's from a chocolate boutique down the block from my flowershop. Guys prepping for important dates either stop there or at my place for a bouquet." She mused to herself, "and they go to both if they're sorry about something."

"He was just trying to make me feel better." Sakura muttered.

"About what...?" Ino dragged out each word.

Sakura gave her a dirty look. "If you must know, I've had monster cramps all day. I've barely been able to eat anything, I'm constipated, I want to puke, I'm retaining water like crazy and to top it off everyone and their damned brother wants to know why I'm not personally giving my mission report to Tsunade-sama. Don't look at me like that, Ino! You wanted to know so it's your own fault if you get TMI." She held a hand out for her chocolates.

"Hmph." Ino looked rebellious and pried the lid off the box. "I guess you are looking pale and puffier than usual."

"PIG," growled Sakura. "If you take one of my chocolates I will kill you myself." She waved her hand at Ino.

"Gyah! Fine." Ino practically smacked the box into Sakura's hand. "I guess it is that time of the month." She flopped onto a pillow near Sakura and studied the TV. "What the hell are you watching?"

"Just some comfort TV. It's kinda dumb but sweet. That detective always helps solve these murders and when she does it helps people solve other things going on with their lives. But of course, her life is a mess."

"Geez, Forehead, and you make fun of the romance novels I read."

"How can I not? They're barely a step ahead of the Icha Icha novels Kakashi would read around us. It's just..." Sakura waved a hand like it was obvious. "You know?"

"No." Ino flounced. "Anyway, turn that off. I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"'Kay." Sakura turned off the TV and set the box of chocolates out of Ino's reach.

Ino pouted momentarily then looked serious. "I think I've figured out what I want to do for my birthday, but I need your help."

"Pfft. I thought you said it was serious." Sakura raised the remote control.

"It is! I'm turning 21! This has to be absolutely perfect! It's gotta be, like, the biggest, craziest bash since forever!"

"I guess pointing out that that makes no sense at all would be wasted on you."

"Look, maybe you like boring birthdays, but not me! This is huge for me and you're going to help me make it huge for Konoha, got it?"

Sakura leaned back on her pillows in defeat. Her stomach was protesting again and her lower back was knotted up and uncomfortable no matter what position she took. "Big deal, you get to drink legally. Like the law ever stopped you."

Ino looked waspish. "It's the final milestone toward adulthood, Sakura. Even if you want to lay around whining like a child, this is still a fact."

"I don't even know why you want to come bug me about it. You're going to pick the location, invite everyone, get the entertainment and even tell me what to wear."

"I might, but I still need your help! I need moral support. Do you think I can count on my lazy ass teammates? We'll just end up at the same old bar we went to for everyone else's 21st birthdays." Ino looked at Sakura meaningfully. "And you, my dear, are hooking up."

Sakura hitched. "E-excuse me?"

"I am finding you a man. I know, I know, no need to thank me. I completely realize I'm giving _you_ a gift for _my_ birthday. But it sucks watching you mope around at parties and things! You're young and...there are ways to hide that forehead!"

Sakura could only goggle at Ino. Not five minutes ago she had been trying to dig at a possible _something_ between Sasuke and her – not realizing just how rightly she had it!

"Come on, Forehead. It's been over two years! You broke up with what's his name when Sasuke came back and you've been living like a nun ever since! What are you going to try to do a 180 now and tell me those chocolates mean Sasuke is finally coming around?"

Sakura choked on words and jerked her head from side to side. "N-no, that's not..."

"Ok then, I'm absolutely done watching you throw your life away. I'm on a mission to at least get you laid, if not find you a new boyfriend! Don't forget, you agreed to help me!"

"I...what?"

Ino hopped to her feet. "It's cool. We'll talk in a couple of days. We can start with a quick little man tour for you. Rest up!" Ino waved and turned to go.

Sakura was starting to feel faintly used. "But...wait – I don't even...!"

Ino turned around sharply, a hand on her hip. "Sakura, just try to have some fun for once. Please? For me?" Sakura knew damned well that Ino had practiced that look and used it to considerable effect, getting free drinks in bars in at least three shinobi countries. And she knew damned well that she had almost no defense against it.

Sakura sighed. "Be gentle."

"You got it, babe." Ino winked. "Gotta bounce!" She whirled back around and practically skipped out of Sakura's apartment.

"Man tour?" Sakura muttered to herself. "That doesn't sound good."

Sakura turned the TV back on to watch her favorite detective solve other people problems and catch murderers in under an hour.

Somewhere in the building a door slammed. The reverberation caused her front door to swing open. With a sigh Sakura trudged to the door and locked it shut. Turning around she spied the bottle of soldier pills on her table. Sakura smiled. Sasuke had been surprisingly thoughtful. Even putting himself in the line of fire with the elders and Tsunade so she could be alone to pull herself together...

"What a mess," she whispered. She could feel sorrow wrapping itself around her heart. It had a different shape and weight to it than it used to, years ago when the only thing she could do was stare out her window and pray Sasuke was still alive. But it pressed at her just the same. "What a fucking mess."

Hands pressed to her aching stomach, Sakura headed back to her disheveled bed. She had no idea what was going on in the episode on TV but let the noise wash over her. She reached for the box of chocolates and pulled it onto her lap.

"I'm sorry you're going to be eaten by the world's biggest mess," she said to the beautifully decorated chocolates. Her eyes blurred as she plucked one of the little squares from the creased paper wrapping. She sniffled. "All I wanted," Sakura barely had enough breath to even whisper, "was for him to kiss me again." She licked the chocolate. "God, I'm such a mess."

Gently Sakura set her teeth to a corner of the chocolate. Slowly she pressed down, savoring every hint of chocolate, the texture of the shell and sudden scent of raspberry. She moaned softly as the delectable shard of chocolate melted on her tongue.

A tear slipped down her cheek. Sakura took another bite and chewed it as tears completely clouded her vision. She sniffled more and found it hard to swallow the bite. She choked it down, breath rapid and uneven. She let the last piece of the chocolate fall back into the box. Sobs forced their way out as she lay on her side, knees to her chest and chocolate-tipped fingers in her mouth. She pulled a blanket over her head and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Holy super-long chapter, Batman! But there was so much I needed to cross off so the plot could get moving! I wish I could always dedicate as much time I got over the past couple of weeks toward writing, but life is just too chaotic. That chaos will hopefully not impact my writing, but I'm always afraid that what I'm writing won't make any sense. OH well. Faith...

As _Naruto_ seems to come to a close (I'm watching the anime in Japanese) more stories pop up with spoilers implied in the manga. I try to stay away from them, but it's tough. So I might slow down reading _Naruto _fanfic for a little while, at the same time that I try to write this as fast as I can. (haha...I write slowly) But in the meantime there is the occasional older story that is just excellent. "I Think" by Lady Starburst was lovely... hardly anything happened and yet it was amazing writing.


End file.
